Xmen meets DBZ Perchance to hope
by Rogue Burumasei Black
Summary: AU crossover fic: A certain X man needs to find what they deem a cure for a curse. And hopes the answers they seek are in Japan. But when the X member gets there will they find hope or tragedy instead?ROMY n VB
1. Chapter 1 Perchance to hope

DISCLAIMER: I do not now nor have I ever owned the rights to anything pertaining to hereby or of DragonBall Z ,Xmen , or Weiss Kreuz...the only rights I have are to the idea of the story itself. As far as suing goes...I have nothing of value worth anything...except maybe a small radio. Iksnay on the radio, house fire so that's gone now. But I do have a barely working tv now.

::Smiles:: Now on with the show.

This is an A/U Fic. A somewhat simple question with a strange or perhaps just lengthy answer that will lead  
to a temporary solution. What if a certain Xmen went to a certain Scientist to seek her help in a life draining  
situation. Would they be able to get the help they needed? Or would it be just another dead end to the  
problem this particular person faces? If I have gotten your attention then good. Our story begins in  
America at a School for the gifted, run by Professor Charles Xavier in upstate New York.

**Chapter 1 Chance finding a Real Genius**

The professor was in his study reading when he sensed that something was troubling one of his X men quite  
deeply. But yet the one it troubled refused to come to him at the moment for help or advice.

~Rogue. I sense that you are upset about something. Know that I am here for you whenever you wish to  
discuss it.~, the professor said to her telepathically.

"I will. Just not right now.", she said lowly knowing that he could hear her.

Then in the blink of an eye she flew off to God only knows where.

Beast was in his lab reading over some of his New science digests when a slight interruption occurred.

"Hey Beast what ya reading?", Jubilee asked walking in on him.

"Ah yes, the young every looking for answers. It is my weekly subscription to Science Digest. I must keep  
abreast of all that goes on in the medical and scientific world.", Beast stated.

"Oh....Okay. Sounds a bit boring. I'll see ya later.", she smiled and then retreated out the door.

"The young....Always in a hurry, but never stopping to absorb the knowledge of life.", he stated to himself  
and went back to his reading.

As Jubilee sped out the door she bumped into Storm who was walking down the hall.

"Oh Sorry Storm. I didn't see you.", she smiled slightly.

"Jubilee?....::she smiled slightly at the girl:: That is alright. Just slow down and watch where you are  
going?", she stated and then continued on her walk down the hall way to her chambers only to walk past  
another xman.

"Say Storm...You seen Rouge around anywhere? Gambit looking for her.", he asked.

"No, I'm afraid I have not seen her since earlier this morning. But I must admit she did look a bit troubled  
when I saw her. I don't suppose you would know why?", She questioned him.

"Non....Gambit don't....That's why Gambit looking for her. Wanna talk to her and find out what's bodering  
her.", he stated.

"I see. Well If I see her I will let you know.", she said and continued on down the hall.

Gambit in the mean time kept looking around for Rogue.

A few miles away on a large mountain ridge overlooking a steep precipice there stood a lone figure. Hair  
blowing ever so slightly in the breeze as she contemplated what she must do.

"It's just not fair sometimes. I would give anything for one moment of happiness with you Remy than an  
eternity of being alone and never able to touch another human being.", she said lowly to herself as a few tears  
brimmed her eyes and threatened to break.

"God all I wants is just one moment. Is that so bad? I didn't mind it so much before but now, as I watch Jean  
and Cyclops sometimes. I feel so alone. Why......WHYYYYY?!!!!", she cried out into the wind. But  
received no answer back. She sat down and cried for a little while where no one would see her until she felt  
she could not cry any longer.

By now the sun had started to set and it was slowly lowering itself behind the mountains while spreading its  
rays like a paintbrush through the clouds and over the mountains. Turning some of them to a beautiful shade  
of crimson, to a lovely orange intertwined with a bit of violet.

"Beautiful.", was all she could manage to say. But at that moment she began to feel a bit better. It seemed to  
her as if the sun were doing this, spreading it's rays of lights and joy across the sky and over the mountains to  
make her smile.

As the colors slowly began to fade, she stood and looked out into the heavens with a small smile and said  
lowly, "Thank you.", then she turned and left flying off back for home.

**Meanwhile** back at the mansion, Gambit was getting real worried about Rouge:

He went marching into the professor's library.

"Professor. I can't find Rouge nowhere. Can you use Cerebro ta track her?", he asked worriedly.

"Calm down Gambit. She's already on her way back here as we speak. I can sense her getting closer with  
each passing moment. She will be here soon.", he stated.

Gambit felt a small twinge of relief overcome him inside, but his cool exterior on the outside showed no  
traces of it save his inadvertent speech of speaking in the first person instead of his usual third.  
He turned silently on his heels and left the professor to wait for her.

By the time she got back it was already nightfall and she had expected most of everybody to be in their  
rooms. But not Gambit. He was waiting outside the mansion by a small grove of trees. Waiting and  
watching the skies for her to come back; when he finally saw a silhouetted figure against the pale moonlight lowering itself slowly to the ground.

"Cher there you are. Gambit was worried 'bout you. Where you run off too?", he questioned her.

"I just needed some time alone Gambit that's all.", she said and turned to walk inside.

"Rogue please tell Gambit what bodering you. Gambit wanna help if he can.", he stated in a calm tone.

"I.....I can't right now Remy. Maybe later.", she said and then flew off to her room before he could say  
another word to her.

"Cher! ::He called but it was to late she was already gone:: Cher....What's wrong?", he asked lowly to  
himself. Then finally retreated inside to his own room for the night.

Rogue couldn't sleep so she stopped by the kitchen to grab her a bite to eat. Which still didn't help so she  
walked down the hallway and saw Beasts lights on in his lab.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter.", he stated.

The door opened and in she walked closing it behind her.

"Well to what do I owe this pleasure?", he smiled at her.

"OH I just saw yer light on and thought I'd come and sit a spell. See what you was doin'.", she said her  
southern accent coming through quite clearly.

"Well I am reading my science quarterly. A new scientist has appeared on the scene. And she seems to be  
quite brilliant. She is quite well known for her works in Japan. It seems that she has made a name for herself  
even here now.", he stated showing her the article.

Rogue glanced at the article and read the heading.

"Dr. Bulma Briefs the next genius to light the way."

"Mind if I borrow that when yer done Hank?", she asked.

"Certainly. It is always a pleasure to share the knowledge that one has acquired with ones peers. I trust you  
will enjoy it.", he smiled.

"Thanks Hank.", she smiled back.

"Actually if you would like you may borrow it tonight as long as you return it tomorrow. As it is written,  
much study is a weariness of the flesh. And right now I have grown quite tired.", he smiled.

"Thanks Hank.", she said and got the book then headed out down the hall to her room.

"Not a problem.", he smiled and then cut off his light after she had left to retreat to his bed chambers.

She was headed back down the hall to her room when she saw a tall sleek muscular figure leaning against her  
door.

"G.....Gambit....What....what er you doing up?", she asked shocked to see him there.

"Remy was hoping to see you cher.", he smiled eying her over for a moment in the halter she wore and long  
sleek black satinny pants that covered her the rest of the way.

"You look nice cher. Tu regardez tres beau. (You look very beautiful.)", he smiled.

"Eh thanks Remy. But I need to get to my room now.", she said.

"Well dun Gambit get a good night kiss.", he smirked and stepped towards her.

"Remy! Why you always doing that?! You know I can't touch ya. I'd just end up draining your energy. Is  
that what you want?!", she stated in a firm tone.

"Cher I would gladly get my energy drained to get one kiss from those beautiful lips.", he smirked.

"GAMBIT! No!", she frowned and pushed passed him into her room where she locked the door behind her  
and walked over to her bed collapsing upon it.

"Aww Cher what's wrong? Gambit just trying to be friendly.", he said in a hurt tone.

"Go ta bed Gambit!", she shouted through the door then said nothing else to him.

"That's alright cher. Gambit can wait a while longer.", he smiled and retreated off to his room.

"Dang fool. He acts like he wants to get his energy drained.", she stated to herself knowing full well that it  
was true.

Her depression slowly started to creep back in on her but she was determined to not let it overwhelm her. She instead buried her face in the magazine she got from Hank. As she read her troubles soon began to fade and she became more and more intrigued by this woman known as Bulma. Apparently she was a true genius. She graduated college when she was 16. She has a PhD in science, an MD in Genetics and Mechanics as well. And there were a few other things. She was really quite surprised, and when she looked at her in the magazine she seemed so young yet she was quite nice looking.

"Maybe....Maybe I'll just fly over there and see if she can help me. After all, I've tried all that they had to offer  
over here including in other areas of the world. What's one more trip gonna hurt?", she said convincing herself to go.

"Yeah...I'll go first thing in the morning.", she said lowly to herself.

She closed the magazine then went to sleep.

Early the next morning she packed herself a small meal to take with her and had some breakfast for she left.  
Then she went and grabbed a trench coat and backpack where she packed some spare clothing just in case.  
She loaded everything up in the back pack then left a little note so no one would be too worried.

"Dear Professor, I've gone off for a little while. Needed some time alone. Don't worry bout me I'll be back  
soon. Rogue. And Gambit don't you dare try ta follow meh.", she added at the end just for his benefit.

In her haste she had forgotten to take the magazine back to Beasts lab so it lay in her room on her dresser.  
She slipped quietly out of the mansion and flew off fast as she could to the nearest airport. She figured she  
could hitch a ride there part way on a plane then fly the rest of the way.

By the time she got to the airport the last plane for Japan had just taken off one of the ticketers told her.

"Alright thank ya.", she said and ran off out the door.

When she was sure no one was around she flew off after it. Sure enough a few minutes later she spotted it  
flying overhead. She flew up to it and sat on one of the wings resting while it traveled.


	2. Chapter 2 A Rose for a Rogue §Xm DBZ§

(When we last left off Rouge had gotten the idea into her head to go to Japan to meet a certain  
  
young scientist. But will her trip be worth or will it just end up being another dead end. Find out  
  
where her trip has led her today in our next exciting epilogue entitled. A Rose for a Rogue.)   
  
Chapter 2 A Rose for a Rogue  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Back at the mansion:  
  
"Rouge must not be up yet.", he smiled. "I'll just walk down and ask her for it." he said then  
  
walked down the hall to her room.  
  
"Rogue. ::he called through the door:: But no answer:: Rouge!", he called again a bit louder  
  
but still no answer.  
  
"She must have just forgotten", he said and then went in. He walked over to her bed  
  
noticing a piece of paper on it.  
  
He read the note and immediately forgot about the magazine. He ran off down the hall to  
  
the professor's chambers.  
  
"Professor! I think we have a problem.", he stated handing the professor the note.  
  
"Hmm...I see...I feared she might do something like this. I will go and try to find her with  
  
cerebro. In the meanwhile. We must not let Gambit find out about this.", he stated.  
  
"Dun let Gambit find out 'bout what?", he questioned walking into the chambers having  
  
heard Beasts shouts.  
  
"Show him the note.", the Professor said.  
  
He looked at the note and frowned.  
  
"How long she been gone?", he questioned.  
  
"I don't know. But I believe she left sometime early this morning.", Hank stated.  
  
"Well you got any ideas where ma cherie might be headed?", Gambit asked.  
  
"No. I mean she seemed fine to me last night.", Hank stated.  
  
"What you mean McCoy?", he frowned with a flash of indignation in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing Gambit. All I am saying is that when she came to my room I let her borrow one of  
  
my books then she left.", he stated.  
  
"What kinda book?", Gambit asked.  
  
"One of my new science quarterly's.", he stated.  
  
Gambit quickly ran off to her room where he found the book on the dresser.  
  
He read the front cover and had immediately known what she had set off to do.  
  
"Oh no. Cher why you got to go off on your own again?", he said lowly to himself. And  
  
dropped the magazine on the floor then headed off immediately for the blackbird.  
  
"Well Gambit coming whether you like it or not Cher.", he stated and climbed into the  
  
blackbird then quickly took off.  
  
"What's Going on around here?!", Wolverine questioned as he came running into the  
  
Professor's room.  
  
"It seems that Rogue has gone on a cebatical and did not wish to be followed.", he stated.  
  
"Who just left in the Black Bird?", Wolverine questioned.  
  
"Oh no. Gambit has gone after her. And I don't think I could have stopped him if I tried.",  
  
the Professor stated.  
  
"Hmph. Lover's quarrel. Leave me out of it. Rogue can take care of herself. As for Gambit.   
  
If he wants to go after her I say let him.", Wolverine stated and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Gambit coming Cher.", he said to himself and sped up even more.  
  
  
  
After about 5 hours flight time Rogues plane landed to refuel for the rest of the trip. There was a  
  
45 minute delay time for the refueling of the tanks.  
  
"Reckon' I'll go inside and get me somethin' else ta eat. This food ain't gone last me all the  
  
way there.", she said to herself.  
  
She walked inside of the airport and found the concession area. She bought a little food and  
  
then went off somewhere to have a little snack.  
  
She sat in a corner table watching the planes come in and take off. After 45 minutes she  
  
heard the announcer over the PA system state that the flight for Japan was now boarding all  
  
passengers resume their seats. She then packed up her stuff through away her garbage  
  
slipped the pack back on and then walked out the door. After about 10 minutes the plane  
  
taxied the runway and then took off. She immediately flew up into the air to wait on it.   
  
Then after it had gained the right altitude she sat back on the wing and resumed her seat.   
  
She figured it would take a total of 23 hours to reach Japan and only 6 had gone by. She  
  
laid down on the wing resting.  
  
Gambit was about an hour behind her now. He had the blackbird in stealth and was still  
  
going strong. Luckily it could go a bit longer than a plane could on it's gas. He had enough  
  
gas to get all the way to Japan. But not enough to return back. He figured he would worry  
  
about that problem when it came.  
  
He put the ship on autopilot and grabbed some food from the mini-storage bin. He ate it  
  
quickly and then took a brief rest or so he thought.  
  
By the time he awoke darkness had completely filled the sky. Rogue had awoken a bit later  
  
as well. The sky was so dark she could not even see her hand in front of her.  
  
"Guess maybe I shoulda brought maself a flashlight. Not that I'll be needing it right  
  
now.", she said and laid back down on the wing to rest some more.  
  
Gambit walked back to the ship controls and checked out the scanner. He found one plane  
  
up ahead of him by a few miles. He figured that at the rate he was going. Even if he didn't  
  
beat her to Japan he would at least be right behind her.  
  
So he went back to lay down and rest.  
  
The next morning, they both awoke to full streams of sunlight.  
  
"Ohhh...::groans:: That's the last time I fly coach.", Rogue said to herself.  
  
Gambit woke up and washed up then quickly headed back to the controls to see that he was  
  
still right on course.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp:  
  
  
  
"Woman! I need you to fix that blasted machine again!", he yelled into the house for her.  
  
"Look Vegeta. I am not! Your slave. You just have to wait! You shouldn't have broken it so  
  
fast!", she yelled back.  
  
"GRR!! You'd better hurry up and get it fix or....", is cut off.  
  
"OR WHAT!!", she yelled and walked down the stairs and walked up to him.  
  
She just stared back at him. Her piercing blue green eyes a flame with anger. He couldn't  
  
help but smirk. She looked so good whenever she was angry.  
  
"WELL!! And what the heck are you smirking at!", she scoffed.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her and all words were gone. By the time he let her up she had  
  
forgotten what she was angry about.  
  
"Fix it when you can.", he said lowly and then marched up the stairs to take a shower.  
  
She smirked a bit to herself and went on about her chores.  
  
It was still early in the morning a bit so she wasn't about to stop and fix that machine just  
  
yet. She was gonna get some of her chores out of the way first and then come back and have  
  
a look at his machine.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere off the coast of Japan:  
  
  
  
"We will be arriving in Japan in approximately 2 hours.", the stewardess said to the  
  
passengers.  
  
Rogue couldn't make out what they were saying. But as she glanced into the window at  
  
some of the passengers faces she could see the look of exhaustion wash away from them and  
  
smiles over come some of them. So she figured that they must be almost there. So she  
  
stood up on the wings edge and stretched a bit then flew off at top speed the rest of the way  
  
herself.  
  
Meanwhile Gambit had manned the controls before she took off and had the blackbird  
  
monitoring Rogues com signal. In her haste she had forgotten to leave it. So it was still on  
  
her. He realized that she must have been flying on her own because her speed was  
  
increasing and the plane on his screen was falling further and further behind her.  
  
"Cher you trying to run away. Well Gambit gone catch you anyhow.", he said and put the  
  
blackbird in full throttle.   
  
It sped off in a whir of light gaining on her.  
  
After an hour flight time Rogue landed somewhere in Japan. She was not sure where she  
  
was but it was some sort of city and that was all she knew.   
  
Gambit was monitoring Rogues com link signal and realized that she must have landed  
  
because it suddenly slowed.  
  
He immediately found a place to land the Blackbird. He landed in some type of desert like  
  
area just a few miles outside of the city limits. He made sure to keep it in stealth mode so no  
  
one would see it. Then he quickly gathered up his stuff and climbed out the ship. After it  
  
was closed locked and secured he immediately went off in search of her. Since he knew  
  
where she was headed, he figured if he could find the place where this scientist Dr. Briefs  
  
worked or lived he would most assuredly find her.  
  
After a 45 minute walk he was in the city. He stopped by a news stand and hoped that the  
  
person spoke a little English cause the only words he knew in Japanese were hi and by.  
  
"Kone nay shay wa.", he said with a somewhat strange sounding accent to the news stand  
  
manager.  
  
"Konnichiwa. How may I help you?", the man asked him realizing obviously that whoever  
  
this man was he was foreign to his country.  
  
"Good you do speak English. Maybe you can tell Gambit where he can find Dr. Briefs?", he  
  
questioned.  
  
"Oh Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corporation. Yes of course. They live up north a bit from here.   
  
They stay in Kiyoto.", he said.  
  
"Kiyoto?", he questioned.  
  
"Hai. Kyoto Japan.", he stated.  
  
"Hi.", he said stunned.  
  
"No hai meaning yes.", he said.  
  
"Oh alright. Gambit thanks you.", he said and took off heading north to Kyoto.  
  
Rogue was already in Kyoto. Although she didn't know it yet.  
  
She was walking and looking around the area a little disheartened that she may not be able  
  
to find her in this large city. As she was walking by a shop with the troubled look on her  
  
face, a young boy came walking out of a flower shop and he saw the troubled look on her  
  
face. He handed her one of the beautiful flowers he held in his hands.  
  
"Here miss. You look like you could use a pick me up.", the young boy smiled.  
  
" ::she looked down at him and couldn't help but smile back:: Thanks suga. That's very kind  
  
of ya.", she smiled back.  
  
"I'm Tsukiyono Omi. Please feel free to stop back by our flower shop anytime.", he smiled.  
  
"Well thank you Omi. My names.....eh...Mrs. LeBeau.", she said and smiled at him.  
  
"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Mrs. LeBeau. Perhaps we'll run into each other  
  
again some time.", he smiled.  
  
"Maybe suga. Bye fer now and thank ya again.", she smiled at him and put a gloved hand to  
  
his cheek then turned to walk back off before pausing and turning around to ask him  
  
something.  
  
"Omi? I don't suppose you know where I could find a woman by the name of Bulma  
  
Briefs?", she questioned.  
  
"Oh yes I know where that is. She lives about 5 miles from here. Just keep going up that  
  
street until you come to what looks like some large dome like buildings. That's her place.",  
  
the little boy said.  
  
Just then his brother and a couple of his friends come walking out.  
  
"Hey Omi chan who do we have here?", Ken smirked staring back at her.  
  
For a second Rogues eyes played a little trick on her when she saw the red head guy come  
  
walking out in his long over coat.  
  
"Remy?", she questioned staring at him. Then shook her head as her vision cleared.  
  
"I'm Aya may I help you miss?", he said seeing the look upon her face.  
  
"No....Ah'm...Ah'm sahry. I thought you were someone else.", she said.  
  
"I have ta go.", she said.  
  
"Oh wait beautiful. Don't leave so soon. Surely one so lovely as thee would like to have  
  
some flowers to compliment your beauty even more.", Yohji spoke up.  
  
"Oh no. Uhm Thank ya. But this one will do.", she smiled sticking it in her hair then  
  
waved.  
  
"Thanks again Omi.", she smiled.  
  
"By ya'll.", she said and ran off before they could stop her.  
  
"Omi next time tell me when you got a beautiful woman out here.", Yohji said.  
  
"She's married.", was all he said and then he went back inside of the store.  
  
She spotted some trees off to the side. When she got so far. She went in and hid among the  
  
trees for a moment so no one would see her. Then she flew off into the air quickly  
  
disappearing above the clouds. 


	3. Chapter 3 Well maybe not gomen nasai

Shadreth  
  
Thanks for being my first reviewer ::grins:: And by all means keep the comments coming. A  
  
good writer takes its all the good with the bad. ::smiles:: Although to be a good writer you can't  
  
really look at bad criticism as bad but as helpful. ::smiles:: Again thanks and let me know how  
  
you liked the second chapter.  
  
BlackDragonK  
  
::smiles:: Actually Rogue can fly. You have to check out some of the later eps of the show. If  
  
you have anymore questions or comments. Or even just some constructive criticism or you  
  
wanna tell me how much you like it. Please feel free.   
  
DBZlover12  
  
Hey I know how it is when you reading a good fanfic and you get one of these default chapters.   
  
So I'm gonna make sure I post the 4th chapter right after this the same week. Things will pick up  
  
a bit this week then they'll probably slow back down on my uploading cause of work. But hey  
  
thank Kami for the holidays write. ::Smiles:: ^__^  
  
Thank you for your reviews. ^__^  
  
Oh and by the way. Sorry bout the way the story entries might come out looking this is my first  
  
time using FFNet to post and I'm still getting the hang of it. So right now things will be a little  
  
sketchy but hopefully readable enough for you. 


	4. Chapter 4 of blood and bonds

Meanwhile somewhere further away on a large property front known as the Capsule  
  
Corporation I vision travels to its inner dwellers.  
  
At Capsule Corp:  
  
Vegeta was in his room dressing when all of a sudden he felt this strange ki headed their  
  
way and fast.  
  
"What the?", he frowned and threw on the rest of his clothes then flew outside.  
  
At the rate it was traveling it would reach Capsule Corp in about 20 minutes maybe less.  
  
He frowned and instead of waiting on it to come to him he flew out to meet it.  
  
Rogue had been flying around now for about 45 minutes when she finally spotted some  
  
dome shaped buildings far up ahead. She had increased her speed and figured she'd reach  
  
the compound in about 18 minutes or so.  
  
Vegeta was flying up fast he could feel the ki get stronger the closer he got. He was almost  
  
upon it when he spotted it headed in his direction. He quickly dove down and circled in  
  
behind the figure.  
  
"What? I could a sworn I saw somethin'.", Rogue said to herself.  
  
"No....Ma eyes are just playing tricks on meh.", she said to herself.  
  
But this time they weren't there was actually someone sneaking in behind her. Now she  
  
may not have been able to read ki signatures but she could definitely tell when she was being  
  
followed at close range. So she flew out a little ways and then whirled around in an instant.  
  
"Sho ya self!", she yelled out.  
  
Vegeta smirked a bit and then slowly made his way in front of her.  
  
"Why the heck ya'll fallowin' meh?", she frowned but only a bit because she realized he  
  
must have been a mutant like her as well.  
  
"You come invading my home and expect me to answer the question of why I'm following  
  
you.", he frowned slightly.  
  
"Look I came here to seek some help from a scientist. And I ain't leaving till I gets it.", she  
  
stated sternly.  
  
"What help could you possibly need?", he frowned.  
  
"That's none a yer concern.", she said.  
  
"Oh it's my concern all right woman.", he frowned.  
  
"Look stop fallowin' meh or you'll be sorry. Don't make me have to fight you.", she  
  
frowned.  
  
"Oh please. I love a good challenge. Although you would not prove much of a challenge  
  
you being a woman and all.", he smirked.  
  
He was enjoying this and baiting her he found was much easier than he thought.  
  
"Gah Why can't you all just Leave Me ALONE!!", she yelled.  
  
Vegeta was finding her more and more intriguing. Her temper was quite fiery yet she  
  
seemed as tho she lacked something yet he knew not what.  
  
"If you want to get to where you're going you're gonna have to get past me first.", he  
  
smiled.  
  
"Fine have it your way. I tried ta warn ya!", she frowned and lunged at him. Vegeta easily  
  
side stepped her. She frowned and regained some of her composure. She flew right at him  
  
and he didn't move. She collided her fist with his stomach and he went flying backwards.   
  
His hand clutching at his stomach.  
  
~Gah I didn't know she had that much power in her.~, her frowned. ~No matter I can still  
  
beat her.~  
  
But while he was getting over his shock she had already resumed her flight back to capsule  
  
corp.  
  
Vegeta quickly took off in her direction.   
  
She landed inside of the capsule corp grounds and Vegeta then landed right behind her.  
  
"Nice punch woman. But now it's my turn.", he smirked.  
  
"Gah! You again! I don't have time foh this.", she frowned.  
  
Bulma heard all the yelling coming from outside and walked out the front door of the  
  
Capsule Corp house to see what was going on.  
  
She spotted the strange woman first who in turn noticed her Vegeta was about to punch her  
  
when she turned away.  
  
"VEGETA!", Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"GAH! What is it woman!", he growled.  
  
"Don't you dare.", she flashed him one of her venomous looks then turned back to the  
  
woman.  
  
"You....I....I've come here in search of you Dr. Briefs. I was hoping that maybe you could  
  
help meh.", Rogue said a little surprised that she found her.  
  
"Sure come in.", Bulma said intrigued that someone would come seeking her out for her  
  
help.  
  
Vegeta frowned and stalked in behind them to see what this woman wanted with his mate.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile not more than 2 miles from Capsule Corp:  
  
"Gambit need ta take a break. All dis running 'round. Cher I hope it's worth it. You coming  
  
all this way.", he said to himself.  
  
After taking a 5 minute break he resumed his walk up the streets and after about 45 minutes  
  
he came upon the same flower shop she had walked by. He smiled seeing a cluster of Red  
  
and White roses.  
  
Again the same boy who had met her earlier exited the store.  
  
"Good day sir may I interest you in a bouquet of roses for your sweet?", Omi suggested.  
  
"Sorry kid but Gambit got to find out where she is first. Wouldn't want to buy nothing and then  
  
have em die before Gambit can find her.", he said mostly to himself. He glanced once more  
  
at the cluster of roses then smiled again.  
  
"You like these. I was inspired so I went inside and made them up then put them out here on  
  
display.", he smiled.  
  
"I see. Well I don't suppose you happen to have seen a young woman with hair like this?",  
  
he asked.  
  
"Oh Mrs. LeBeau. Yes she came by here earlier.", the little boy smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Le....Yes do you know which way she went?", he questioned trying to stifle the small  
  
grin he had on his face.  
  
"Actually I believe she said she was going to Capsule Corp to see Dr. Briefs.", he said.  
  
"Where is this place?", he asked.  
  
"Up North not more than a few miles from here. Just keep heading up this street until you  
  
come to some large Dome like buildings that's Capsule Corp. You'll probably find her  
  
there.", he said.  
  
"Thanks.", he smiled and gave the boy a dollar for helping him then took off.  
  
"Wait...This is....hmmm oh well. I'm sure they'll be able to change it at the bank or  
  
something...I hope.", he said.  
  
  
  
Gambit was happy he was on the right track and he was even more happy that she chose his  
  
name as her alias while she was here. It only heightened his determination to find her.  
  
  
  
Back at C.C.:  
  
"So tell me Ms...uhm what's your name again?", Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm Mrs. LeBeau.", she said.  
  
"Well Mrs. LeBeau tell me what your problem is and I'll do my best to try to help you.", she  
  
smiled.  
  
"Well thank you. But could we sort of talk about this alone?", she said eyeing Vegeta over  
  
with a slight frown.  
  
"Oh yes of course. Come on we can go out to my lab.", she said.  
  
They got up to leave and Vegeta was about to follow them again.  
  
"Vegeta you stay here. And if you try to follow me your gravity machine won't be fixed for  
  
a week.", she frowned.  
  
He just grumbled and turned his back then marched into the kitchen for some food.  
  
Bulma and Rogue walked out to the lab where Bulma closed the door securing the two of  
  
them inside.  
  
"Now tell me Mrs. LeBeau. What seems to be the problem?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, I've seen your husband fly and what not so I know you must not be afraid of mutants.   
  
Therefore I guess I'll just get straight to tha point.", she said and swallowed.  
  
"Mutant? Uhm yes of course please go on.", Bulma said not wanting to let on to her that she  
  
wasn't totally sure what they were talking about.  
  
"Yes well I have this problem. And I want you to try to see if there is anything you can do  
  
to fix it.", she said.  
  
"I'll do my best. But take your time and just explain to me what it is.", Bulma said calmly to  
  
her.  
  
"Well, my own powers allow me the ability to fly and give me super human strength. But  
  
the third part of my powers I sometimes look on as a curse.", she said lowly.  
  
"What do you mean?"Bulma asked her.  
  
"Well. I can't touch another living being without draining their energy.", she said.  
  
"Draining?", Bulma said a little stunned.  
  
"Yes I have to wear these gloves on my hands and I can't let anything touch me. You don't  
  
know how frustrating that can be sometimes. Just once I wish I could feel someone else's  
  
touch without worrying about taking their energy.", she said lowly.  
  
"Well I will need to see exactly what it is before I can help you.", she said lowly.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do doc?", she questioned.  
  
"Hold on a sec.", Bulma said and walked over to a small cage where some mice were in  
  
them.  
  
"Here touch one of these mice.", she said.  
  
"I can't I might kill em.', she said lowly.  
  
"Please just trust me.", she said softly.  
  
"Well al'right.", she said and slipped the glove off her hand then reached her hand out and  
  
touched the mouse. Immediately she felt some of it's energy enter her and snatched her  
  
hand away.  
  
Bulma was watching this all the while with a strange amount of fascination.  
  
"So do you think you can help me.", she questioned.  
  
"Yes but first things first. I'll need a few samples of your blood.", bulma stated.  
  
"Do whatever you have to doc. I ain't goin no where.", she stated.  
  
Bulma immediately set up her lab. She quickly put on her lab coat and then grabbed a few  
  
small tubes to fill with blood. Slipped a needle into her arm to draw out some of the blood  
  
being very careful not to touch her. She made sure she had on gloves as well. She drew out  
  
about 4 tubes of blood then slowly slipped the needle out.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do?", Rogue asked.  
  
"Not right now. Just uhm you can go over there on that cot and rest if you like.", Bulma  
  
said  
  
"Thank you.", she said and walked over to the cot then laid down upon it.  
  
In no time at all she was fast asleep.  
  
Bulma in the mean time was running all sorts of tests on her blood. She even took some of  
  
her blood and mixed it to see the affects. When she tried that she noticed that her blood  
  
seem to absorb everything from hers until all of the cells were dead. That was when she  
  
decided to include Vegeta in her little experiment.  
  
She walked out and called him into the lab where he was all to happy to go tho he didn't  
  
show it. He wanted to find out about this mysterious woman.   
  
"Well woman...What's her story?", he questioned.  
  
"Vegeta I need a couple of samples of your blood.", she said.  
  
"For what?', he frowned.  
  
"Would you just do it please it's important Vegeta. I'll explain it all later.", she frowned.  
  
"Fine onna. Make it quick.", he growled a little and held out his arm.  
  
She immediately drew the blood into the viles. Afterwards she removed the needle and  
  
began to run test on his blood mixing with hers. What she noticed surprised her quite a bit.  
  
It seemed as tho even his blood was fighting against hers to keep it from absorbing the life  
  
from it. It might have taken longer but her blood still managed to absorb everything from  
  
his. But not without a few losses.  
  
"Hmm. Interesting. If I could just find a way to amplify this. I might be able to come up  
  
with something.", she said to herself mostly.  
  
Bulma worked on the project the rest of the day and all through the night.  
  
  
  
Gambit was almost there but he had grown rather tired and knew he needed some rest. He  
  
climbed a tall tree and rested there for the night.  
  
  
  
Bulma was growing a bit tired. She had been experimenting with different things all night  
  
trying to find a way to solve her problem. But nothing seemed to work. It would hold for a  
  
little while but then in the end it would still end up devouring whatever it touched.  
  
By the time morning came she was so tired she had passed out on the desk by the  
  
microscope.  
  
Vegeta came in to check on her since she didn't come to bed last night. He found her  
  
sleeping at the desk and saw the other woman still resting as well.  
  
"It had better be well worth it woman, you keeping my mate out all night.", he frowned  
  
slightly.  
  
He was gonna move her but he'd wake her if he did so he just grabbed a blanket and pulled  
  
it over her.  
  
The woman on the cot had started mumbling something in her sleep.  
  
Vegeta walked over and listened at her for a moment.  
  
"Mmmm....no.....mama...please...I wanna...let go...It...it hurts....Nooooo......NOOOOOO!!!",  
  
she screamed out and bolted upright on the cot. For a moment she forgot where she was.   
  
Then everything slowly came back to her.  
  
She sat up and glanced at Vegeta.  
  
"Something wrong?", she asked.  
  
"Woman what's your story?", he asked.  
  
"None of your business.", she frowned.  
  
He smirked for some part of him understood what it was she was going through because he  
  
had gone through it before.  
  
"I hope it's well worth it.", he said then turned and left.  
  
"So do I.", she said lowly. 


	5. Chapter 5 Not exactly Update info

Just a brief something to let everyone know where i'm at and what the deal is with the story and when the  
  
updates shall be. And also a brief reply to all my reviews that I am so happy to get. ^__^  
  
Jimbo (ckdbigtoe@earthlink.net)   
  
That's very true jimbo but i was remembering the episode of Stan Lee's when they showed her stealing  
  
Ms. Marvels powers and getting her trapped inside of her mind. The one where Rogue was kinda like  
  
going crazy and Ms. Marvel took over her body for a little while before she got it back from her. That  
  
one.  
  
Spoon   
  
Am working on the update as we speak. I've decided the best way for me to get out my chapters with  
  
more than one at a time is to write several at once then upload at least 2 a week. After I get so many  
  
chapters written up then I can have them ready to post whenever. ::smiles:: This way not to long a  
  
period of waiting. And I hope not to keep any of you all waiting to long.   
  
July Flame  
  
::smiles:: Well I can't wait for you to read the next chapters. ::Smiles:: You should find it quite interesting  
  
on what happens as far as her powers are concerned. All i can really say without giving anything away  
  
is that everything comes with a price. How much you're willing to pay for it is the question. And  
  
whatever revues good or bad i will take this way I can become a better writer and give everyone what  
  
they want. ::smiles:: At any rate I hope I can stave off the flames if I can. If not so beit. ^__^  
  
§ Shadreth § ( ^__^ )  
  
Thanks for the wordpad idea. Am using it to write this to see how it works out. As for the next  
  
part...they'll be coming out very soon. I spend over 2/3rds of my time at work so the story is their on  
  
the computer. However gonna put some on a disk for the rare occassions i'm home...like certain  
  
holiday's. Heyeah. ^__^ ::smiles:: I will say this...as i've not quite finished writing the entire story. I'm  
  
not totally certain on any extra characters showing up...but...i am seriously considering it. I'm thinking  
  
that perhaps Gohan should show up. And perhaps even have Trunks their two. I've got the story  
  
written in a way that she can either have or not have Trunks because they are officially mates and live  
  
together. But to answer your question yes at least one or possibly 2 other DBZ chars will show up.  
  
DBZLover12  
  
::smiles:: Glad you like it. ^_^ If you thinks these first few chapters were interesting wait till I put out the  
  
next one. ::grins:: Just remember it is a Romance slash drama, so we give her some drama then we  
  
gotta give her a little romance too before we get back to the drama. But...::Smiles:: I'm afraid she has a  
  
wee bit more drama to endure. And how she handles it...well i'll let you read and find out soon as I  
  
post.   
  
P.S. I hope to not keep you all waiting to long on the updates. Oh and uhm sorry but no chapter after  
  
this one just yet. Like I said it's at the office on the computer there. So i'll have to put it up Monday  
  
when i go in to work.   
  
Thanx for the patience. ^__^ 


	6. Chapter 6 It's all in the genes

Gambit got woke up by a squirrel scurrying over a tree branch. It dropped a couple of nuts  
  
on his head. Causing him to wake. He looked up and saw the squirrel then smiled a little  
  
and jumped out the tree.  
  
"Ahh Gambit need a bed not a branch.", he said to himself.  
  
He started walking again headed back in the direction he was headed in before. By about  
  
10'oclock that morning he had finally arrived upon the C.C. compound.  
  
"Finally. Cher Gambit hope you here.", he said to himself using his skills he slipped into  
  
the compound undetected or so he thought.  
  
Vegeta was shadow sparring with himself when he sensed another strange power level.  
  
He walked out quietly to meet it. Then that was when he spotted a blurring figure  
  
disappearing around a tree.  
  
"What the? Now what?', he frowned and walked over quietly.  
  
But when he made it to the tree the figure was gone.   
  
"How did he move so fast?", Vegeta wondered.  
  
Gambit in an instant that Vegeta could blink was out of sight. He walked over to the house  
  
and was peering inside. He didn't spot her in one room so he moved on to the next.  
  
Vegeta of course felt his ki again and it was coming from the house.  
  
He flew around to see if he could find the intruder but instead came up empty again.  
  
"Whoever he is, he's fast.", Vegeta frowned.  
  
  
  
Back in the lab:  
  
Bulma had awoken to find Rogue sitting on the cot staring into space.  
  
"Oh...I must have fallen asleep.", she said.  
  
"That's alright. I didn't mean to keep you out here all night.", she smiled.  
  
"It's morning already.", she said.  
  
"Yes it is.", Rouge said.  
  
"Well let's get back to work here.", she said.  
  
She went to the bathroom and quickly washed up. Then she came back and peered into the  
  
microscope again.  
  
"Huh. Eureka! I think I did it!", Bulma said excitedly.  
  
"::smiles:: You sound like Hank. So, what ya do, tell meh please? Whatever it is it sounds  
  
good.", Rouge asked excited now.  
  
"Whose Hank?", she questioned.  
  
"Oh he's a scientist too. He's how I learnt æbout ya.", she stated.  
  
"Well perhaps one day when I come to visit you where ever you live you can introduce us.",  
  
she smiled.  
  
"Sure, it'd be my pleasure. And I'm sure Hank would like it too.", she smiled.  
  
"Well anyway as far as the test goes I might not be able to change the pattern of your DNA  
  
but I can make an inhibitor to suppress it for a little while.", she said.  
  
"This sample. Was done up last night. I marked down the time. It's still holding. It's been  
  
23 hours already.", she said.   
  
"So you can help me?", she said the words sounding almost to good to be true.  
  
"I can indeed. But before I do anything I wanna see how long it's gonna hold. We have to  
  
test it and make sure it holds.", she said.  
  
In the meantime Bulma had set to work on making up a larger dosage of the inhibitor to  
  
inject into Rouge's system. Every 15 minutes she would stop to check on the substance  
  
under the microscope.  
  
"So far so good it's still holding. Come here you can help me.", Bulma said.  
  
"Sure just tell me what you want me to do.", she said.  
  
"Just keep an eye on these. Watch em and the moment they look like they are about to fall  
  
apart call me.", she said.  
  
"Fall apart?", she questioned.  
  
"Just if they stop looking like that call me immediately so I can mark down the time.", she  
  
said.  
  
Rogue kept her eye on the slide while Bulma continued her work.  
  
3 hours had gone by before she knew it and the next thing she knew she heard Rogue calling  
  
her.  
  
"Doc I think you'd better come have a look at this quick.", she said.  
  
Bulma glanced at the clock then into the scope.  
  
"Well it will hold for 26hours. After that the substance breaks back down and dissipates.",  
  
she said.  
  
"What exactly does that all mean tho?", Rouge asked.  
  
"It means that for 26 hours. You will be able to touch anything you like without having to  
  
worry about harming someone by draining their energy as you put it.", Bulma stated.  
  
"Are you serious?", Rouge asked.  
  
"Quite.", Bulma stated.  
  
"Oh thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH!", Rogue smiled. "I'd hug you but I can't right  
  
now.", she said.  
  
"That's okay. Now I'll have this ready in about 15 minutes. Then if you want we can test it  
  
out on you.", Bulma stated.  
  
"Yes please.", She said.  
  
Meanwhile back outside:  
  
"Cher where are you?", he questioned.  
  
Gambit jumped back out a window and landed gracefully on the ground below.  
  
Vegeta came running around the side of the house and finally caught up to him.  
  
"There you are!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Gah! Mon Dieu?! Who are you?", Gambit asked shocked.  
  
"I live here you however do not. SO Leave or I will gladly make you!", he yelled.  
  
"Sorry But Gambit can't go till he know if his Cherie is here or not.", he said.  
  
"If you're talking about the red and white haired woman then she's here!", he frowned.  
  
"Cher! Where is she?", he demanded.  
  
"She's with my mate. And I suggest you watch your tone with me if you want to live to see  
  
her.", Vegeta stated.  
  
Gambit had no time for idle pleasantries. He just frowned and ran off to find her ignoring  
  
him.  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
"It's done. Are you ready?", Bulma asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be.", she said.  
  
"Alright now it has to be administered directly into the blood stream to be effective.", she  
  
stated.  
  
"Do whatever you have to do.", Rogue stated.  
  
And at that Bulma filled a small test tube with the yellowish orange colored liquid and  
  
injected it into Rogue's blood stream. For a moment her whole body felt like it was on fire  
  
and she collapsed to the floor in a fetal position.  
  
"Oh....Oh GOD AHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", she screamed and  
  
then passed out.  
  
Gambit heard her scream and ran in the direction it came from.  
  
"ROGUE!!!", he yelled and went bursting through the lab doors.  
  
"What did you do to her?!"he yelled.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs a little rest.", she said. "And while we're on the subject who  
  
are you?!",bulma frowned.  
  
"I'm Gambit. Now move away from her.", he said and walked over to her limp form and  
  
picked her up from the floor. He laid her down on a cot on the far side of the room.  
  
"Cher please be alright.", he said lowly to himself.  
  
"Are you her husband?", Bulma pondered.  
  
"What?", Gambit said shaken from his thoughts.  
  
"Are you Mr. LeBeau?", she asked him again.  
  
"Yes. Why?", he questioned.  
  
"Well I was just wondering. Since Mrs. LeBeau came here alone I would assume that by  
  
you being a stranger here on my property would have to be her husband.", bulma stated.  
  
"I see.", he said.  
  
Vegeta was standing at the door watching the whole thing.   
  
"Woman what happened to her?", Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Her body just reacted to the injection. Apparently when her cells are being changed over  
  
and surrounded by the inhibitor it has a painful and adverse affect upon her. But I'm sure  
  
she'll be fine in about an hour.", Bulma stated.  
  
"What are you talking about? Gambit want to know right now what you gave to Rogue!", he  
  
frowned.  
  
"I think it would be best if she explained it to you herself when she awakes.",Bulma stated.  
  
"Very well.", he frowned and turned his attention back to her.  
  
"If you would like you can bring her inside to one of the guest bedroom's. You look like  
  
you could use a shower so you can freshen up a bit while you wait on her to awake if you  
  
like.", she stated.  
  
"Fine. Lead da way.", he said.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Woman stop inviting strangers to live in my house!", he growled.  
  
"You know if I hadn't of been the free hearted person I was and invited strangers into my  
  
house I wouldn't have met you Vegeta. Cause your about as strange as they come.", she  
  
smirked and then walked out on him.  
  
"Kuso Onna's!", he said in harsh low growling tone.  
  
Bulma had led Gambit to one of the spare guest bedroom's where she could rest.   
  
"When you're done if you like there's food in the fridge. Just come down and help  
  
yourself.", she said.  
  
"Merci, ma cherie.", he managed a small smile and then closed the door slowly.  
  
"Your welcome.", she said back figuring that was what he was saying.  
  
Gambit laid Rogue down upon the large bed and then proceeded to strip out of his clothing.   
  
He went into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. While he was in the bathroom a light  
  
knock came to his door but there was no answer. Bulma peeped her head in but saw no one  
  
but Rogue still resting on the bed. She left the towels and clean clothes on the bed. She  
  
picked up his old clothes and took them to get washed.  
  
Luckily as she was walking out with his clothes the coat was upside down and his cards  
  
along with his pole fell out onto the floor. But Bulma didn't notice them. She just walked  
  
out and closed the door.  
  
About 30 minutes later Gambit came out of the bathroom to find his clothes missing and  
  
replaced by clean ones and his cards and pole lying on the floor.   
  
"Hmm maybe petit took em ta get cleaned.", he said to himself and slipped on the clothes  
  
she brought him.   
  
He ended up wearing a black muscle shirt and knee length black shorts. Since apparently it  
  
was the only thing in the house he could fit being that he was taller than Vegeta and all.  
  
He rung out his hair and replaced the band around it. By now 45 minutes had passed and he  
  
was somewhat hungry although he hated to admit it. So he figured he'd run downstairs real  
  
quick and come right back.  
  
"Gambit be right back cher.", he said lowly to her and walked out the door quietly then  
  
slipped downstairs.  
  
Bulma was coming out of the laundry room from placing his clothes in the dryer when she  
  
spotted the tall figure.   
  
"Your other clothes will be ready in about 20 minutes.", Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks petite. These will do for now tho.",he smiled.  
  
"Your welcome.", she smiled and turned to go upstairs.  
  
"Mdm. Briefs....mind if Gambit ask you sometin'?", he questioned.  
  
"Sure but call me Bulma.", she smiled.  
  
"Uhm Bulma....tell me please....what exactly is it that you did for Rogue?", he questioned.  
  
"She explained to me about her powers and I did my best to try to help her solve the  
  
problem of them.", she said.  
  
"You didn't get rid of them did you?", he questioned.  
  
"No...nothing like that at all. Just trust me when she awakes she'll tell you.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Alright.", he said and grabbed some fruit from the fridge then ran back upstairs to his room.  
  
He closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for her to awaken.  
  
Finally about 15 minutes later she began to show signs of life again.  
  
"Mmm....mmm Wha.....what happened?", she said a little shocked.  
  
"It's alright Cher. Gambit here now.", he said.  
  
"Remy? No.....No I must be dreaming again.", she said to herself.  
  
"No cher it's really me.", he said.  
  
"You ole swamprat. I tole you not ta fallow me!", she frowned at him.  
  
"Aww come on Rogue how could Gambit not follow his chere.", he said.  
  
"Easy don't.", she frowned.  
  
"Well Cher are you gonna tell me what you had that doctor do to you?", he questioned.  
  
Rogue got an idea. But she wasn't sure if she should try it or not because if it didn't work  
  
she'd feel even worse.  
  
"I tell you what Gambit. You see this here bed.", she said.  
  
"Yes.", he smiled.  
  
"You sit here till I come back from the bathroom.", she said.  
  
"Alright Cher.", he smiled. Not knowing exactly what she was up too but liking it anyway.  
  
She went into the bathroom and her legs turned to mush. She slid to the floor in a heap.  
  
"God what's wrong with me. I've waited for this moment my whole life and now there is  
  
the possibility that I have it now and I get all soft n mushy on him.", she frowned.  
  
"Just take a shower you'll feel better.", she said to herself.  
  
But will she be able to finally realize her dream? Only Kami knows. 


	7. Chapter 7 A moment of hope

She climbed into the water and let it run over her body washing away all her worries or as  
  
much of them as it could. About 10 minutes later Gambit heard the water shut off.  
  
Rogue climbed out the tub and looked through some of the bathroom cabinets. In one she  
  
found a short night gown. It was white with baby blue lace trimmed around the bust line.   
  
There was a small split up both sides and two thin sphagetti straps. She took a deep breath  
  
and then walked to the door cracking it a bit.  
  
"Alright now close yer eyes Gambit. And no peeking otherwise you'll be sorry  
  
understood.", she stated.  
  
"Alright Gambit close his eyes now come on out Cher and tell Gambit what dis all about.",  
  
he questioned.  
  
Gambit kept his eyes closed, and while they were closed Rogue walked out and looked at  
  
him. Almost afraid to approach him, but she did anyway, she walked over to the bed pausing for  
  
a moment to try and let her hearts speedy rhythm slow. The only thoughts going through her  
  
head were go ahead it's safe. And the other saying suppose it's not and you hurt him. She  
  
sighed and took a deep breath reaching out a shaking hand. She frowned at herself and waited  
  
for a moment to calm herself down, then she slowly placed a warm hand upon his lightly to see if  
  
anything happened, but nothing did. So far so good she smiled.   
  
"Cher?", he said opening his eyes slowly with a bit of shock and surprised ebbed in them.  
  
She leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly and still nothing happened.  
  
"Cher what? What's going on what happened to your powers?", he asked a slight frown of worry  
  
gracing his face.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs made some type of inhibitor that temporarily blocks ma powers.", she said.  
  
"Really. How long dat stuff last?", he asked the excitement in his voice slowly growing.  
  
"26hours.", she said.  
  
"Well you were out one hour and now 15 minutes has gone by. So guess you down to 25  
  
hours and 45 minutes. Gambit say we don't waste no more time.", he smiled and slunk an  
  
arm around her waist.  
  
"Gambit.....Just hold on a bit.....I ain't done this before....you know that....", she said a little  
  
shakily.  
  
"Dun worry cher. Gambit let you move at your own pace.", he smiled just glad to be able to  
  
touch her period.  
  
"Can you just hold meh fer a lil while Remy?", she said.  
  
"I'd be happy to Mizz. LeBeau.", he smirked putting emphasis on his words.  
  
"Not one word swamprat not one word.", she said.  
  
"Heh. Gambit have no problem wit dat.", he smiled.  
  
"Remy no more talking just lay here be quiet and let me enjoy this moment while I have it.",  
  
she smiled.  
  
"Heh your wish be Remy's command.", he grinned all to happy to oblige her.  
  
But just as she was getting settled in to his arms a knock came at her door.  
  
"Uhm jest a minute.", she said grabbing her robe and throwing it on.  
  
"Gambit be happy ta get rid o whoever it is at da door Cher.", he smirked.  
  
"No Gambit. That's quite alright. It might be Docter Briefs.", she said and walked to the  
  
door.  
  
"Alright Cher Gambit guess he can wait a few more seconds. Gambit waited dis long.", he  
  
smiled.  
  
"Alright Remy.", she smiled and walked to the door opening it.  
  
"Yes?", she said opening the door slowly.  
  
"It's me Bulma.", she said.  
  
"Oh Bulma hi. What bring's ya'll down here?", she asked a little uneasy.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to bring you this clock. It's built on a special timing system with the  
  
inhibitor. I've already got it set. It will go off 5 minutes before the inhibitor wears off of  
  
your system.", she said.  
  
"Alright thanks doc.", she smiled.  
  
"No problem. But there is one other thing.", Bulma said.  
  
"Oh? What's that?", Rogue asked worried again.  
  
"I'm not totally sure of the after affects or if there are any after affects of the drug in your  
  
system. So just to be on the safe side I want you to be back at the lab as soon as the timer  
  
goes off so I can monitor you for any abnormal changes.", Bulma said.  
  
"Alright not a problem.", Rogue stated.  
  
"In the meantime have fun and I'm going to see about building you a small wristwatch band  
  
so that way you can take the timer with you wherever you go without having to worry about  
  
forgetting what the time is.", she said.  
  
"Oh thank you so much. I really do appreciate all o this. You don't know how happy  
  
you've made me.", Rogue smiled almost with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm just glad I could help you out.", Bulma smiled.  
  
Rogue hugged her and then they parted company.  
  
She was just so happy to be able to touch another living thing without any problems of  
  
zapping their energy and what nots.  
  
"Gambit waiting Cher.", he called to her from the bed. Not really hearing all of the  
  
conversation.  
  
"Oh... I'm coming Remy.", she smiled walking back over to the bed with the alarm and  
  
setting it beside the bed on the small desk.  
  
"What you got dare Cher? Doc gave you alarm clock?", he questioned.  
  
"Yes something like that. It's set so that 5 minutes fer da drug wears off the 'larm will go  
  
off ta worn me.", she said.  
  
"Oh well Gambit guess he can live wit dat.", he smiled.  
  
"Alright but she wants me back at her lab when da 'larm goes off Remy.", she said.  
  
"What fo Cher?", he asked.  
  
"To make sher I don't have no strange side effects from it.", she said.  
  
"Oh in dat case Gambit make sure you dare.", he smile and leaned forward placing a hand  
  
on her cheek.  
  
Rogue smiled and placed her hand up to his loving the feel. She smiled more and climbed back  
  
up into his arms where he cradled her. She couldn't help it now, a few tears streaked slowly down  
  
her face as she lay there in his  
  
arms.  
  
"What's wrong Cher?", he asked raising a hand to dry her tears.  
  
"Nothin' Remy. For the first time in my life ever'thang's right.", she smiled happily.  
  
"Remy happy bout dat Cher." he smiled and tilted her head up towards his and planted a  
  
soft warm gentle kiss upon her lips.  
  
Rogue felt all tingly and happy inside. She eased in closer to him not wanting them to be  
  
separated by anything at this moment.  
  
"Remy there's one thing I've always wanted to do with you other than make love to you.",  
  
she said lowly.  
  
"And what's dat Cher?", he asked.  
  
"Fall asleep in yer arms and wake up next ta ya.", she said lowly.  
  
"Den close your eyes and let Remy take you into dreamland.",he smiled.  
  
  
  
Inwardly he was jumping for joy that finally, after all these years, after all this time, he  
  
finally got to have the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world too. TO  
  
have his sweet Cherie in his arms.  
  
Well needless to say that after the day they had both had they were both tired and had a bad  
  
case of jet lag, because no sooner than Rogue fell asleep did Gambit quickly follow  
  
behind her. Well needless to say they pretty much slept their time together away.  
  
  
  
The next day when the alarm came time to go off, Gambit lazily reached over and turned it  
  
off in his sleep. But little did he know that Bulma planned for just such a thing. The  
  
moment he hit the off switch or so he thought the little mini looking clock started to sprout a  
  
pair of little legs and arms. It jumped off the desktop and onto the bed then started beeping  
  
again wildy and yelling \\Wake up wake up time to get up!//   
  
Rouges eyes popped open and the moment she realized what was going on she immediately  
  
jumped out of the bed with Gambit and began to get dressed quickly.  
  
"Aww Cher come back where you going?", Gambit asked still a little dazed.  
  
"Remy don't you rememba I gots ta get back to that lab before this here drug wears off in  
  
case somethin bad happens.", she said.  
  
"Oh yeah Gambit forgot bout dat. Well Cher if you going den so am I.", he said and climbed  
  
out of the bed putting on the clothes he had on before. She threw her clothes back on and  
  
flew off back to the lab. She made it there with mere minutes to spare.  
  
"There you are I was beginning to worry that you might have overslept or something.",  
  
Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry bout that. But that little alarm of yours sure was helpful.", she smiled.  
  
"Yeah he is ain't he.", she smiled.  
  
"Alright now come on here and lie down on the bed over here. Just stretch out slowly and  
  
relax.", Bulma said.  
  
"Alright.", she said climbing on the bed and laying down relaxing as she had told her.  
  
"And the inhibitor should be wearing off in 20 seconds.", she said.  
  
Rogue gulped laying there.  
  
"Remy where are you?", she asked lowly.  
  
"Gambit right here Cher.", he smiled entering in hearing her plea for him.  
  
She smiled and stared at him. He went to go and hold her hand but she pulled it away.  
  
"Not right now Gambit you can't.", she said.  
  
"10 seconds. 9,8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...Time.", she said and stared over at Bulma.  
  
She just laid there for a moment feeling nothing....Then a slight pain hit her entire body all at  
  
once.  
  
"Ahhh!", she cried out lowly and curled up slightly on the bed.  
  
"Try to relax take deep breaths Mrs. LeBeau.", she said.  
  
Rogue did her best to relax and try to take deep breaths ignoring the pain. After about 15  
  
seconds it finally passed and everything was back to normal again.  
  
"I thought so.", Bulma sighed.  
  
"What? What is it Doc?", Gambit asked.  
  
"Well....I'm afraid you won't be able to use the drug more than once a day. Truth be told I  
  
really don't think it should be used more than once a week.", Bulma said.  
  
"Why?", Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Because, that pain that you just felt. Well it was the affects of your body cells returning to  
  
normal. Since they were put into a dormant state, then after waking them up it's like your  
  
body was bombarded with all sorts of feelings from them at one time and as a result there was  
  
that pain you felt.", Bulma said.  
  
"Then I guess.....Ah'm back where I started from.", she sighed.  
  
"No not necessarily. I just don't want you over using the inhibitor till I can find a way to  
  
counter the after affects of it.", she said.  
  
"I see.", she sighed.  
  
"Hey come on now Cher. No reason to be sad. One day a week is more than we had  
  
before.", he smiled.  
  
"I...I guess yer right.", she smiled a little.  
  
"And don't you worry I'm going to find a way to fix the after affects so it's not harmful to  
  
you.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Thank ya.", Rogue smiled sitting up slowly.  
  
"So now what?", she asked.  
  
"Cher we on vacation so let's enjoy ourselves.", Gambit smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right.", she smiled.  
  
"Listen...Mrs. Briefs...", Rogue said.  
  
"Please call me Bulma.", she said.  
  
"Bulma I know you said once a week. But could I chance it with twice this week?", she  
  
asked.  
  
"I suppose that would be alright but wait till tomorrow. I don't want you taking the inhibitor  
  
back to back after one wears off. I want you to give your body time to strengthen itself back  
  
up so when the after affects come they won't be so bad.", she said.  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow it is then.", she said.  
  
"Good den dat give Gambit time to check out the local hot spots and see where he might be  
  
taking you Cher.", he smiled at her.  
  
"Oh Gambit, you can be sweet when you wanna be.", Rogue teased.  
  
"Aww Cher Gambit always sweet. But he can be more sweet if you like.", he smirked.  
  
She blushed a little.  
  
"Gambit go on you ole swamp rat.", she laughed lightly.  
  
"Heh. So tell me where are all of the nice places to take sweet cherie's?", he asked with a  
  
charming smile. 


	8. Chapter 7a Uhm this is from me

First off I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I'm trying my best to keep this story as   
  
realistically simple as possible. Also....I know I missed the update Monday but the computer   
  
was acting crazy. Freezing up and all that stuff. At any rate. I have an update for you today   
  
and hopefully I will have another tomorrow.   
  
I am thinking of changing my updating tactics. Cause I need time to write the next part of the   
  
story. So I'll probably update every other week and raise my updates to 3 chapters a week   
  
instead of two this way you don't miss out to much. I'm gonna have to see how I need to work   
  
that. Cause right now...my job is screaming at me. ::Sighs:: But anyway, ::smiles::  
  
Now that that's out of the way. On with the good stuff. 


	9. Chapter 8 The bad the good and the Sch

"Well....I'm afraid you won't be able to use the drug more than once a day. Truth be told I  
  
really don't think it should be used more than once a week.", Bulma said.  
  
"Why?", Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Because, that pain that you just felt. Well it was the affects of your body cells returning to  
  
normal. Since they were put to sleep so to speak, then after waking them up it's like your  
  
body was bombarded with all sorts of feelings at one time and as a result there was that pain  
  
you felt.", Bulma said.  
  
"Then I guess.....I'm back where I started from.", she sighed.  
  
"No not necessarily. I just don't want you over using the inhibitor till I can find a way to  
  
counter the after affects of it.", she said.  
  
"I see.", she sighed.  
  
"Hey come on now Cher. No reason to be sad. One day a week is more than we had  
  
before.", he smiled.  
  
"I...I guess you're right.", she smiled a little.  
  
"And don't you worry I'm going to find a way to fix the after affects so it's not harmful to  
  
you.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Thank ya.", Rogue smiled sitting up slowly.  
  
"So now what?", she asked.  
  
"Cher we on vacation so let's enjoy ourselves.", Gambit smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right.", she smiled.  
  
"Listen...Mrs. Briefs...", Rogue said.  
  
"Please call me Bulma.", she said.  
  
"Bulma I know you said once a week. But could I chance it with twice this week?", she  
  
asked.  
  
"I suppose that would be alright but wait till tomorrow. I don't want you taking the inhibitor  
  
back to back after one wears off. I want you to give your body time to strengthen itself back  
  
up so when the after affects come they won't be so bad.", she said.  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow it is then.", she said.  
  
"Good den dat give Gambit time to check out the local hot spots and see where he might be  
  
taking you Cher.", he smiled at her.  
  
"Oh Gambit, you can be sweet when you wanna be.", Rogue teased.  
  
"Aww Cher Gambit always sweet. But he can be more sweet if you like.", he smirked.  
  
She blushed a little.  
  
"Gambit go on you ole swamp rat.", she laughed lightly.  
  
"Heh. So tell me where are all of the nice places to take sweet cherie's?", he asked with a  
  
charming smile.  
  
"Hmm, well, there's Krystal Falls, or the Fun Park if you're in a mood for fun and games,  
  
uhm sometimes walking along the streets of Japan at dusk can be nice. Just the two of you  
  
together holding hands as the sun sets along the horizon going down on the two of you and  
  
he lifts you in his arms and flies away with you to some beautiful secluded mountain side  
  
spot where you can watch the rest of that beautiful sunset all....", her dreams were cut short  
  
as a deep gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Daydreaming again onna.", Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Oh its you...", she groaned.  
  
"Trust me it's no picnic for me either.", he smirked.  
  
"You should be so lucky.", she stated.  
  
"Uhm we'll just leave you two alone.", Rouge smiled pulling on her gloves then grabbing  
  
Gambits arms and pulling him out behind her.  
  
"Hah, woman it is you who should be so lucky.", he smirked.  
  
"Oh...::she smirked slyly something forming in her head:: So you're trying to tell me that I  
  
should be honored to have you as my mate and sleep with you and go places with you and  
  
what not.", she stated.  
  
"Yes.", he said glaring at her slightly trying to figure out what she was up to.  
  
"Then tonight I shall not be so lucky as to grace your bedside with my presence. For this  
  
lowly peasant of a woman shall remain here in her lab all night once again trying to solve  
  
the problems of others.", she said with a mock sigh.  
  
"GRR!! What?! Onna no way in HFIL are you staying out here another night!", he frowned.  
  
"Oh so you admit that it is you who are the lucky one to have my presence.", she grinned  
  
having trapped him in his own words.  
  
"Wha...I never...said...That.", he frowned and folded his arms across his chest grumbling  
  
lowly over being such a baka as to walk right into that.  
  
"It's okay I love you anyway.", she teased and then walked past him wrapped him on his but  
  
with her hand grinned and headed out the door to the kitchen for a little something to eat  
  
before she went back to work.  
  
"Gnn! Woman you're going to pay for that later.", he stated.  
  
"We shall see won't we.", she smiled.  
  
"Hmph. Indeed.", he stated and headed off to the house with her.  
  
  
  
"So Cher what you wanna do first? Gambit at your service.", he smiled.  
  
"That walking thing sounded kinda nice.", she smiled.  
  
"Then walking we shall.", he smiled back getting an idea in his head.  
  
He walked with her back up the sidewalk. Her head rested on the shoulder of his coat as they  
  
continued their nice stroll up the sidewalk. But as they were walking they passed a pastry  
  
shop and the scents wafting from them hit her nose like a ton of bricks. Her stomach  
  
immediately started growling.  
  
"Hehe. Ma cherie hungry huh. Come madame. Let Gambit buy sweets for his sweet.",  
  
Gambit smiled.  
  
"Oh Gambit.", she chuckled.  
  
They turned off and walked up to the bakery window. Then headed in through the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa.", the clerk at the counter said.  
  
"Corneshewa.", Gambit said.  
  
"Oh Gambit your butchering the word.", Rogue teased.  
  
"How may I help you?",the clerk lady smiled.  
  
"Everything smells so good. I don't suppose you have some mini bread loafs and maybe  
  
some cookies. And hmm those donuts look delicious. And what are these over here?", she  
  
asked.  
  
"Those are called crullers.", she smiled.  
  
"They look good. Alright give me one o each. ::smiles:: Gambit ain't you gone get  
  
something?", Rouge asked.  
  
"Mon dieu? Cher you planning on eating all dat alone?", Gambit asked shocked.  
  
"Hehe. I can't help it....For some reason I'm extra hungry right now.", she smiled.  
  
"Gambit hope he got enough money for all dat.", he said pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Oh...Ah'm sorry Gambit...I didn't realize...If you don't have enough don't worry about it.",  
  
she said.  
  
"No no....Ma cherie wants dat. Den Gambit get it for her.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh Remy you are so sweet.", she smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Heh. Gambit be more sweet if he get dis all da time.", he smirked.  
  
"You ole swamp rat.", she chuckled.  
  
"Gambit want to know how much for all dat miss?", he asked.  
  
"That will be 14,000 yen.", she said.  
  
"Uh....how much dat be in American money?", he asked.  
  
"American money? No no no......yen.", she said.  
  
"Uh Gambit I think we need to find some place to exchange yur money for some more  
  
traditional currency.", Rouge said.  
  
"Gambit tink you be right cher.", he said.  
  
"Uhm we'll be back in a bit miss.", she smiled and pulled him out with her out of the shop.  
  
"Let's go back to Capsule corp. Remy and ask Bulma where the nearest bank is.", she said.  
  
"Alright cher.", he said and they headed back to capsule corp.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
They arrived back at Capsule Corp:  
  
"Bulma?", she called flying headed back over to the lab.  
  
"Ms. Bulma!", she called out again.  
  
Bulma heard her name being called and tried to break free from Vegeta's hold.  
  
"You know Vegeta if you don't let me go to go and see what she wants she's going to come  
  
in here and find us together.", she smiled.  
  
"Your point being.", he frowned.  
  
"That if you don't let me go and see what she wants we won't get to finish this.", she  
  
smiled.  
  
"Fine onna go but you'd better get right back here when she's done.", he stated.  
  
Bulma smiled and zipped up her blouse pulled back on her skirt and ran out of the kitchen  
  
back outside headed to the lab.  
  
"Mrs. Lebeau?", she called.  
  
"Oh there ya are.", she said landing in front of her.  
  
"Ahm sawry to disturb you but I was wond'rin'. Do you know where we can find a bank?",  
  
she asked.  
  
"A bank? What for?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Well...Remy was gonna buy me somethin' ta eat but they won't take american money.", she  
  
said.  
  
"Oh no problem. I tell you what. Just tell him to give me the money and I'll give you a  
  
credit card ta use. It's much simpler. And whatever the amount is I can get it.", she smiled.  
  
"Oh that would be great. Hold on I'll be right back.", she said and flew off back to the main  
  
gate where she found Gambit leaning against a tree playing with his cards.  
  
"Gambit!", she called.  
  
"Right here chere.",he said.  
  
"Give me yer money. Mrs. Briefs is gonna give us a credit card ta use so we don't have to  
  
worry bout figurin' out the expense amount fer nuthin'.", she said.  
  
"Alright Cher. While you at it see if she knows a place we can get a jet refueled at without a  
  
lot of questions.", he said.  
  
"Oh fer the blackbird Remy.", she said.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
Gambit gave her most of the money he had and then watched as she flew off headed back  
  
near the lab where Bulma was waiting.  
  
Bulma waved up to her as she came flying down.  
  
"Alright here's the money.", she said.  
  
"And here's the credit card.", she smiled.  
  
"Thank ya but I was wonderin' o' one more thing.", she said.  
  
"Sure name it.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Well. Do you know where we could find a place that refuels jets without loads a  
  
questions?", she asked.  
  
"Huh?", she asked.  
  
"I need ta know.", she said.  
  
"Sure but what do you need jet fuel for?", she asked.  
  
"Well see it's kinda a long story but ta make it short. Gambit followed me all the way here  
  
in the jet and well its running close ta empty. We not gonna be able to make it back home  
  
unless we can get her refueled again.", she said.  
  
"I don't suppose you could just bring your jet here?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Maybe why?", she asked.  
  
"Well one I'd like to see it. And two. If you want her refueled your gonna have to get her  
  
out here.", Bulma said.  
  
"You mean ya'll gots jet fuel pumps here?", she asked.  
  
"Something like that. See what with me and my family being in the capsule corp business  
  
we also make lots of machines that require fuel mostly flying and well the only way to keep  
  
em up and running is to keep them fueled up. I have a personal storage pump not to far from  
  
here. And if you can get your plane out here we can find a way to capsulize it and transport  
  
it there.", she said.  
  
"Alright then. I don't understand ever'thing you just said but I'll tell Remy so we can get it  
  
brought back here.", she said.  
  
"Alright.", Bulma smiled then turned to head back inside.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Bulma.", she said.  
  
"Yes.", she smiled.  
  
"Thank you for ever'thing you doing for meh.", she smiled.  
  
"My pleasure. I love a good challenge and this is by far the most exciting challenge I've had  
  
in a while.", she smiled.  
  
They both smiled at each other then parted company.  
  
When Bulma turned back around to head back inside she had her head in the clouds so to speak.   
  
Her mind thinking over these two strangers and over this woman. How fascinating it all was to  
  
her. So much so she didn't notice a certain pointy haired saiyan standing in the doorway with his  
  
arms folded waiting on her return. He just stood there and when she didn't slow her decent he  
  
smirked and opened his arms. She was close enough now he could hear her mumbling some  
  
things to herself about jets and planes and fuel and engines and experiments. He smirked for in  
  
mere moments because she was not paying attention to where she was heading she would be  
  
engulfed in his grasp. But he was in for the shock of his life when as she was walking she  
  
suddenly veered off as if in a trance headed towards her lab. Still babbling on and on about  
  
genes and microscopic organisms now. He was shocked she was going the wrong way. He  
  
quickly shook it off before he felt like a bigger idiot than he already had. He frowned and flew  
  
off then faded and reappeared in front of her lab door silently. He smirked no way was she  
  
getting away this time and for making him wait she was going to have to pay a dear price for that.  
  
She kept walking and before she knew what happened she bumped smack dab into something  
  
hard and would have fallen over backwards had two strong arms not ensnared her.  
  
O.o  
  
"Vegeta?", she questioned shocked.  
  
"Yes onna. And for making me wait there is a price.", he stated sternly.  
  
"Wait for wha....", suddenly hit by realization.  
  
"Oh uhm..haha...oh vegeta...please you didn't really think I forgot about you did you.", she said  
  
her mind already whirling with a good story to give him that hopefully he'll believe.  
  
"Oh really....then why are you out here in this lab instead of in the kitchen?", he questioned eying  
  
her cautiously to see what kind of lie she would give him.  
  
"For your information I was coming to close down a few things and then head back to the  
  
kitchen. And another thing why do you have to say it like that...Like the kitchen is where I  
  
belong or something? I know what you're getting at you're not fooling me.", she feigned a  
  
frown.  
  
"Woman please. Your lies are more transparent than those things you call lingerie.", he laughed.  
  
"Why you...I oughta..", is cut off.  
  
"You ought to what?", he smirked.  
  
She was speechless for a moment. And that was long enough for Vegeta to hoist her up over his  
  
shoulder and fly up to their bedroom.  
  
"Gah you barbarian put me down!", she fumed.  
  
"Certainly.", he smiled when they entered their bedroom and threw her down on the bed.  
  
She landed in a huff.  
  
"Grrr.....VEGETA I Could so strangle YOU!", she frowned and jumped at him.  
  
He only smiled and stepped to the side watching her hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ohhh...baka That hurt!", she frowned and picked herself up off the floor dusting herself off.  
  
"That will teach you to lie to your prince.", he smirked.  
  
"Hah!", she frowned.  
  
"Oh you still haven't learned your lesson.", he smirked.  
  
"Like you could teach me anything.", she frowned and blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
He was becoming quite turned on by her tirade and was about to teach her a lesson she would  
  
never forget. 


	10. Chapter 9 School's in , Ships Ahoy some

"School is in your first lesson for today. Obedience.", he smiled sinisterly at her and began to  
  
walk towards her with a slow almost tiger like stance. He let a low growl escape his lips and  
  
slowly circled around her.  
  
"Alright Vegeta stop that...it's weird.", she frowned.  
  
"Hmph.", he only smirked more and the next thing she knew she found herself held tightly to his  
  
body where she could feel his arousal heightening.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat. But she refused to give in.  
  
"Whatever.", she stated since he couldn't see her face, him being behind her and all.  
  
"Disrespectful. That will be your second lesson. Before this day is over with you will have had  
  
at least 8 lessons today.", he grinned.  
  
Then grabbed her up and threw her back to the bed where he leapt from the floor onto the bed  
  
and planted his body over hers trapping her.  
  
She looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
He only grinned more and leaned down taking in her scent before slowly devouring her lips.  
  
His hands trailed the sides of her body. Only to be interrupted when she turned her head and  
  
pushed his hands off.  
  
"You can't make me do something I don't want to.", she stated. This time now lying to herself  
  
since she full well wanted this and so much more.  
  
"I will and I can.", he stated and slid his hand down her stomach to her abdomen where he began  
  
to massage it lightly before ripping the skirt off.  
  
She growled at him for messing up another of her clothes.   
  
He only took the growl as a sign of arousal and began to let his fingers play over her womanly  
  
aspects. His hand massaged and prodded lightly at her opening while his lips pressed back to  
  
hers. His tongue delving into her mouth roaming around inside of it like a hunter searching for  
  
its next victim.   
  
Her heart began speeding up more and she fought hard to regain her composure but she was  
  
failing miserably. Her hands tried to come up off of the bed but unfortunately she found them  
  
both restrained within an instant above her head by his free hand.  
  
She squirmed and wriggled which only aroused him all the more. His mouth trailed from her lips  
  
to her neck where he nipped at it lightly letting his teeth graze over it but not piercing the skin.   
  
He moved over an old bite area that was quite sensitive. Her head turned to the side allowing  
  
him easier access. He only smirked and licked at it roughly with his tongue sending light shivers  
  
through her body before moving down more to her heaving bosom covered by the top she wore.   
  
He growled at the clothing for inhibiting him. He frowned and leaned down clamping a hold of  
  
her top with his teeth roughly and then stared up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. After  
  
he caught her attention a smirk came to his face of what she could partially make out.  
  
"Vegeta...no...don't you dare!", she frowned.  
  
He smiled and looked back down, with as much force as he could muster and ripped the top  
  
clean open exposing her heaving mounds.  
  
She began to squirm angrily and wriggle more in his grasp.  
  
"I'm gonna strangle you you baka! That was one of my favorite tops and you ruined it!", she  
  
fumed. Her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
He smiled and began to flick his tongue lightly at first over one of her nipples then slowly licking  
  
a bit harder and nipping at it with his teeth.  
  
She bit her lip and shivered slightly from his sudden assault. By now he had removed his hand  
  
from her nether region and replaced his manhood there where it prodded gently at the opening.   
  
She growled at being teased like this.  
  
"Vegeta...gnnn...would you just do it already!", she frowned.  
  
"Not until you have learned your lessons.", he grinned.  
  
"Gah! I hate you! I'm gonna kill you if you don't just do it already!", she fumed.  
  
"Ahahah...Woman I didn't know you could be so funny under such pressure.", he grinned and  
  
delved his manhood into her partially.  
  
Before she could retort her whole body was wracked with sensations as her back arched off the  
  
bed a bit.   
  
He smiled enjoying himself for the moment but even he was getting tired of this game and ready  
  
to take her. But she had to learn her lesson first then he would have her.  
  
But while they played a game of bondage elsewhere we find Rogue flying out into the desert with  
  
Gambit.  
  
"Remy we really didn't have to do this right now you know...We could have waited till later.",  
  
Rogue said.  
  
"Gambit know cher but we got all dis food and no place to put it.", he smiled having a little plan  
  
up his sleeves that she didn't know about.  
  
"Well ah guess...Tho I'm sho Bulma woulda let us bring it back ta her place.", she said.  
  
"Gambit know dis cher but he radder have it someplace where it just us.", he stated.  
  
"Oh? Remy what you got up that sleeve uh yos?", she questioned.  
  
"Gambit got nothing but his queen up his sleeve next to her king.", he smiled.  
  
She blushed knowing full well what he meant and finally began descending with him.  
  
"You parked it out here Remy?", she questioned.  
  
"Right over dare Ma cherie.", he smiled.  
  
He walked up to where the control panel would be located outside of the ship and punched in the  
  
access code. The next thing she knew the door was opening. They walked inside and the door  
  
closed back causing the ship to be completely invisible once again.  
  
"I still cain't balieve you fallowed meh all the way out here.", she smiled.  
  
"Remy follow his precious cher to da end of da earth and back again just ta be wit you.", he  
  
smiled.  
  
Rogue felt a blush creeping in that she couldn't hide.  
  
"Remy your tongue is as smooth as your game.", she smiled.  
  
"Coming from ma cher Remy take dat as une grande complimente.", he smiled.  
  
She grinned and walked over to the makeshift bed and sat down on it.  
  
"Alright cher first we get this ship back to dat petite then we have ourselves a nice little picnic.  
  
And Gambit let his cherie watch the sunrise.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh Remy you can be soooo romantic.", she smiled.  
  
"When Remy with his cherie it easy to be tres romantique.", he smiled.  
  
She smiled and stretched out a bit on the bed. She could smell his cajunny spice scent mixed  
  
with a hint of his cologne and a dab of his must. She smiled and found it quite pleasing to her  
  
senses almost drug like. She lay there letting them fill her up deep with in.  
  
"Wake me when we get there Remy.", she smiled.  
  
"Will do Cher.", he smiled and flew the ship back to Capsule Corp.  
  
But while we have our two loving couples enjoying each other's company back across the states  
  
in the US. Back at the institute.  
  
"Professor they've been gone a long time. Don't you think we should go after them?", Cyclops  
  
asked.  
  
"No cyclops, right now...I think that this is perhaps something they both needed. Even now I can  
  
feel her in a calm state with cerebro's help. Whatever it was she went to find she may have  
  
found it. Or something close to it for her to have finally let herself find a little peace. And if  
  
Gambit had a hand in helping her to achieve it then all the better.", he stated.  
  
"Professor. Aren't you worried about when they're coming back?", Jean questioned.  
  
"On the contrary Jean. I know that they will return when they've found what it was they were  
  
looking for.", he stated.  
  
"Sometimes it's best to let one find their way through the darkness before emerging them in the  
  
light. That and absence it is said makes the heart grow fonder. So their absence will allow us to  
  
miss them even more and celebrate their return with joy.", Hank stated.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself Hank.", Prof. X said.  
  
"Well whatever they are doing and wherever they are I know they're have way more fun there  
  
than we are here.", Jubilee stated to herself.   
  
Back across the waters our vision has now led us back to the black bird. Destination Capsule  
  
Corp grounds.  
  
Gambit stared out at the expanse and didn't realize just how vast and massive the Capsule Corp.  
  
grounds were till they came into view.  
  
"Mon deu. C'est tres grande.", he said wide eyes for a moment.  
  
But then a low moaning sound brought him back from his shocked state of mind.  
  
He looked back and saw the traces of a small smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Dat's how Remy want to see his Cher. Calm and peaceful with a smile. A smile dat Remy gave  
  
her.", he smiled watching her for a moment.  
  
Somewhere down below on the capsule corp grounds:  
  
Namely inside of the house:  
  
Vegeta thrusted inwardly within her again before freezing and coming to an abrupt halt. He  
  
growled for a moment then slid from within her and grabbed up his pants.  
  
"Mnnn Vegeta....don't stop now.", she moaned out lowly.  
  
"Onna be quiet I hear something.", he frowned.  
  
"Yes me now come back here.", she stated.  
  
He looked at her flushed face and smirked.  
  
"Later woman. I'm going to go and see what that sound was." he stated and grabbed up a shirt  
  
flying out the window.  
  
"Just like a man. Get you all hyped up and then run off to play with the boys. Probably heard  
  
Gohan or something. Knowing him it was probably a trick. Honestly sometimes I think that  
  
man has a one track mind. Oh wait. Duh Bulma. He does.", she said to herself and climbed out  
  
the bed to get dressed.   
  
"Ahh there it is Cher. Gambit got us there. And good thing to. We almost outta fuel.", he  
  
stated.  
  
By now Vegeta's senses were kicking into overdrive. He could hear something but he didn't see  
  
anything. He growled at the annoyance for a moment and kept searching.  
  
"What's he doing? He going to run into Gambit. Correction he going to run into the Black  
  
bird.", he said and decloaked figured they were far enough inside of the C.C. grounds to not be  
  
seen.  
  
The moment he did that Vegeta froze in mid air and doubled back for a second at the sudden  
  
appearance. But he quickly massed his shock with his ever present scowl.  
  
He raised a hand to fire upon the ship when Bulma came walking outside and spotted them.  
  
"VEGETA NOOOOO!", she yelled out to him.  
  
He glanced over at her and back at the ship.  
  
"ONNA WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!!!", he frowned.  
  
"That's Mr and Mrs. Lebeau's ship. You destroy that they'll be stuck here with us for a long  
  
while.", Bulma stated.  
  
He frowned and lowered his hand then flew off ignoring them.  
  
Bulma let out a breath she was holding and then just watched Gambit was hoping he'd find a  
  
spot to land at. He kept flying low till he came to a large massive field.   
  
"Perfect.", he smiled and landed the ship easily.  
  
After cutting the controls he walked back to the back with Rouge to wake her up.  
  
"Rogue? Cher wake up we here.", he said.  
  
"Mmm Remy what are you talkin' bout?", she questioned.  
  
"The ship. We back at that Capsule place.', he stated..  
  
"Oh. Okay.", she smiled and sat up slowly stretching out a bit.  
  
"Did Remy tell his Cher how beautiful she looks when she be sleeping. And just as beautiful  
  
when she waking.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh Remy you ole charmer.", she grinned and stood slowly.  
  
"Dat be me Alright.", he smiled.  
  
She smiled back. "Alright let's go and get this thing refueled.", she said walking to the exit door  
  
with him.  
  
The doors opened and out they came walking down the platform.  
  
Bulma ran up to them.  
  
"This ship is amazing. I'm going to have to study the designs of her when we're done getting it  
  
refueled.", she smiled.  
  
"I don't guess that would be a problem. Although hmm. Not to sure the professor would like  
  
that.", she said.  
  
"Who's that?", Bulma asked.  
  
"This is his ship or rather his institutes.", she said.  
  
"I see. Well then I will be more than happy to discuss things with him.", she smiled.  
  
"Alright then. Who knows. Perhaps you'd like to come and take a short visit with us back in the  
  
U.S.", Rogue stated.  
  
"Sounds nice. I'll have to clear my calender. I think I would like that.", she smiled.  
  
"Vegeta might enjoy it to. Give him a change of scenery and some bad guys to deal with as  
  
well.",she smiled.   
  
"Alright time to get her refueled.", she smiled and pushed a couple of buttons to activate her  
  
underground storage bunkers. 


	11. Chapter 9a Gomen But here's another auth

Hey to all my loyal readers out there. I know I've missed my updates. But had to do my job  
  
first. ::sighs:: So no time for the fun stuff. We had major orders due this week which is throwing  
  
me off. So I will probably end up doing an update like I was saying before, for next week. My  
  
time for writing got scrapped over the weekend cause of excess orders. But never fear. The fic  
  
will be continued and hopefully back on schedule next week. Till then please have patience with  
  
me.   
  
Now to July Flame.   
  
::Grins:: you think it was that out there. ::smiles:: Okay were you saying you didn't like it or that  
  
you did but you don't think I should have put it up anyway. I hope I made the rating right. If  
  
you think it should go up or something let me know so I can change it. Wouldn't wanna be  
  
breaking no rules or nothing. ::smiles::  
  
Also thanx on the spell check idea. I'm trying to make sure I have out all of the errors.   
  
Sometimes I miss them cause of the speech pattern I'm writing in. At any rate thanx again.  
  
::smiles::  
  
Kitty- Jinxx  
  
Glad you like it. Hope to get more reviews of loving it. ::grins::   
  
ONI  
  
Glad you like, will do, and your welcome. ^_^  
  
J-Man  
  
Thanx for the compliment. And yeah I love DBZ and X men myself. ::smiles:: SO I just had to  
  
do a killer crossover for it. ::smiles:: And I know exactly what you mean about Gambit and  
  
Rogue. You'd think with all the know how they'd come up with a way to put those two together.   
  
But if they can't then we the fanfic writers shall. I'll keep writing long as someone keeps  
  
reading. ^__^  
  
Lady Sakura-Chan  
  
Arigatou. ::smiles:: Glad you liked it. Tell me what you think about how its turned out so far. I'd  
  
like to hear. ::smiles:: I'm hoping to have out more soon. But gotta get those creative juices  
  
flowing. Shouldn't be to hard. This is still a fresh piece for me. So I'm sure I can come up with  
  
something. Just getting the time ya know. ::grins:: Alright that's all for now. Ja ne! ^__^  
  
As to all my other loyal reviewers out there. Hope to hear from you all again as well.  
  
§ Shadreth §  
  
}Spoon {  
  
§ DBZLover12 §  
  
) Jimbo (ckdbigtoe@earthlink.net)  
  
_v^v_BlackFireDragonK_v^v 


	12. Chapter 10 Shopping for the big night

There was a light rumbling heard then it was gone in an instant. A bunker appeared out of  
  
nowhere in the field. It had opened completely and Gambit stared on wide eyed for a moment at  
  
the sight of massive storage tanks appearing out of the ground slowly.  
  
"Mon dieu.", he said shocked.  
  
"Amazin'.", Rouge said equally shocked.  
  
"Ya'll really are full of surprizes ain't ya now.", Rogue smiled.  
  
"Why thank you.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah yeah big deal. Go ahead and refuel them so they can be on their merry little way.", Vegeta  
  
stated his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Ignore him.", Bulma stated and walked past Vegeta over to one of the storage units.  
  
"Vegeta. I need you to come and hook them up please.", she said.  
  
"Heh. I thought you were ignoring me.", he smirked.  
  
"Oh never mind all o' this. What you need done?", Rogue asked.  
  
"Uhm..well...I need that large hose there to be hooked up to your fuel line. And then secured in  
  
place.", she said.  
  
"No problem.", Rogue smiled.  
  
"Uhm. Rogue I don't know if you wanna do that. Those Fuel hoses are awfully heavy and not only  
  
that you have to be able to hold it up while screwing in the fasteners.", she said.  
  
"I can do it.", she smiled.  
  
It was now Bulma's turn to be amazed. And Vegeta's a bit too.  
  
"Let her do it Petite. If Rogue say she can handle it she can handle it.", Gambit smiled.  
  
"Uhm alright.", she said and watched as Rogue flew over hoisted up the large hose easily then  
  
flew back over to the ships tank and opened it securing the hose line of the fueling tank to the fuel  
  
tank itself.  
  
Rogue slipped it on and screwed it down with as much grace as a cat walking out on the limb of a  
  
tree.  
  
"Ahlright it's all done. Now what you need meh ta do?", she asked.  
  
"That's it the rest is automated. Just punch in a few buttons over here.", walks over to a control  
  
panel located near one of the tanks and begins hitting a few buttons.  
  
"And then wait until it's done.", she said.  
  
"Gambit wanna know how long dis gone take Petit?", he questioned.  
  
"Oh I'd say no more than 2 hours tops.", she said.  
  
"Two hours?", he said shocked.  
  
"Dat be a might long time for Gambit to wait.", he said.  
  
"Sorry but that's as fast as she goes.", Bulma said.  
  
"Alright petit. Dun worry bout it. Gambit will just have to improvise.", he stated.  
  
"Gambit what you got up yer sleeve now?", Rogue questioned.  
  
"Oh you'll see soon enough Cher. After all Gambit still owe you dat picnic lunch.", he smiled.  
  
"Yes you do.", she smiled.  
  
"You just go and find you something nice to wear cher and leave the rest up to Gambit.", he  
  
smiled.  
  
"Ahlright, Remy. ::smiles:: But how much time I got?", she questioned.  
  
"Take as much time as you need Cher. Not that you need it. Gambit tink you look good enough  
  
as is.", he smiled.  
  
"You ole charmer.", she smiled and hugged him around his clothes then put a gloved hand to his  
  
mouth and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Well if Gambit keep gettin' dis much attention he be even more charmin' for his cherie.", he  
  
smiled.  
  
She just smiled and flew off inside of the ship to get a change of clothes. What little there was.  
  
"Now Gambit you gone have to come up with a way to get her to where you want without the  
  
ship.", he frowned slightly.  
  
"Uhm excuse me. Mr. Gambit but what exactly are you talking about?", Bulma questioned.  
  
"No Mr. Petit just plain old Gambit will do.", he said.  
  
Vegeta growled slightly he'd had about enough of this red headed black eyed freak. Standing  
  
there flirting with his onna.   
  
He marched up between the two of them and laid down the law.  
  
"Alright frenchy keep your distance from my mate. And stop calling her that ridiculous name.",  
  
he frowned.  
  
Gambit just stared at him for a moment before chuckling in amusement.  
  
"What are you laughing at fool?", Vegeta sneered.  
  
"You mon ami. ::smirks:: You remind Gambit of someone he know back home.", he smiled.  
  
"'Cept he most times call Gambit Cajun or bub.", Gambit smirked.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Probably doesn't want you hanging around his woman either.", Vegeta stated.  
  
"Vegeta please. He was just being polite. And last time I checked I didn't need you interfering in  
  
my work.", she stated with a slight frown and a hand on her hip while tapping her foot slightly.  
  
"Onna...if he calls you that one more time I'll blast him.", he frowned.  
  
"Vegeta please. You'll do no such thing.", she stated. ~Here we go again. Another of his false  
  
bravado tirades.~, she smiled inwardly.  
  
"Give me one good reason why not.", he stated daring her to defy him.  
  
"Hah I'll give you two. One is the Gravity Machine and the other is dinner.", she stated.  
  
He thought for a moment and decided to take that bet.  
  
"Onna please. If I need food that looney mother of yours can fix it. And if my machine breaks I'll  
  
just get your father to fix it.", he smiled.  
  
"Really. You won't get either of those things right now. Because mother and father are both  
  
currently off on Safari.", she smirked.  
  
"What? You're lying.", he stated.  
  
"Hardly. Dad went to a convention over seas and he took mother with him. After the convention  
  
they have plans to get in a little down time. And since mother loves animals father decided he  
  
would take her on Safari.", she smiled.  
  
~Well it was half true anyway.~, she thought to herself.  
  
Her mother did love animals and her father did have a convention he had to attend. And he did  
  
decide to take them on Safari. It just so happens tho that the Safari was in Japan at the local Zoo.   
  
Her mother had called her earlier and told her she was taking the boys to the Zoo for the day. So  
  
technically she wouldn't be back till later on that night. And hopefully if they did show up Vegeta  
  
wouldn't notice their arrival.  
  
Vegeta just grunted and growled angrily then marched off to his gravity chamber for a much  
  
needed beat down. Well essentially that's what was gonna happen. Him ending up beating the  
  
work bots down right before beating up on himself as what he called training.   
  
"Gambit dink dat one be wound a bit to tight.", he said.  
  
"Heh. You're probably right.", Bulma smirked.  
  
"But it doesn't matter he'll be over it soon enough.", she said.  
  
"Now back to our conversation. What exactly was it you needed?", she asked.  
  
"Well Gambit was gonna take his cher flying in the ship to secluded spot and have a nice quiet  
  
picnic and do a few other things. But unfortunately the ship not gone be ready in time for dat.",  
  
he stated.  
  
"Oh is that all. I have hundreds of capsule cars you can borrow. If you can fly that flying one of  
  
mines should be no problem. Now how much space are we talking here?", she asked.  
  
"Gambit dink he need enough space for two warm bodies in the back plus place to carry all the  
  
food.", he stated.  
  
"Well I'll give you the LX27. It's big enough for all of that.", she smiled.  
  
"Gambit think that sound tres bien petit.", he smiled.  
  
"Uhm Thank you.", she smiled.  
  
"No prob. Now if you could just do Gambit one more favor.", he said.  
  
"Sure what ya need.", she smiled.  
  
"Well...ma cher don't really have that many changes of nice clothes to wear. And Gambit want  
  
her to look nice. So maybe you take Rogue out and help her get something nice. And just take it  
  
out of what Gambit owe you.", he said.  
  
"Not a problem. Matter a fact. If she wants to We can leave in a half hour that will give me just  
  
enough time to put any workings I have going on in my lab on hold and make sure Vegeta's  
  
straight before I leave.", she smiled.  
  
"Merci beaucoup.", he smiled.  
  
Right now bulma was thanking herself that she was such a genius. She knew at least 12 different  
  
languages. Including Saiyago. (Saiyago - Saiyan language)  
  
"You're welcome.", she smiled.  
  
Just then Rogue comes walking out with a slightly disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Uhm Remy.", she calls lowly.  
  
"What is it Cher?", he smiled.  
  
"Well...in all my haste to get here...seems I didn't pack enough clothes. So don't exactly have  
  
nothing to nice to wear out for ya.", she stated.  
  
"Oh Cher don't you know. Gambit dink of everthing.", he smiled.  
  
"What you mean Remy?", she questioned.  
  
"Petite here gone take my sweet Cherie shopping.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh?", she said.  
  
"Oui.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh Remy you are absolutely tha best.", she grinned and flew over and hugged him.  
  
"Gambit do try.", he smiled.  
  
"An you do a fine job of it.", she grinned.  
  
"Why thank you ma cherie.", he smiled.  
  
"You're welcome.", she smiled and slipped back from his grasp.  
  
"So uhm when would you be ready to go Bulma?", she questioned.  
  
"When ever you are Rogue.", she smiled.  
  
"Well how 'bout right now. Not like I got anythin pressin.", she smiled.  
  
"Now it is. Let me go and check on Vegeta before I leave then we can go.", she smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right here.", she grinned.  
  
"Okay.", she smiled and headed off to the G.C.  
  
She banged on the door. But no answer came.  
  
She banged again louder and longer and kept calling his name.  
  
"VEGETA VEGEEEETAAA! Open up. YOU DON"T OPEN UP I"M GONNA SHUT IT OFF  
  
OUT HERE!", she shouted through the metal door.  
  
He knew she was out there but he was enjoying making her mad or so he thought.  
  
"Alright fine don't answer. I"m leaving. See you tonight.", she grinned and turned then started  
  
walking off.  
  
She didn't make it more than 2 steps away before the door opened and out his royal gruffness  
  
came.  
  
"WOMAN! What's the meaning of this? What the heck do you mean see you tonight? Where do  
  
you think you're going?", he frowned.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
"Well that got you out of there didn't it." she smirked.  
  
"Onna. If you weren't my mate I'd....", is cut off.  
  
"You'd what?", she smirked slightly and leaned forward staring into his dark eyes.  
  
"Oh Vegeta.", ::sighs:: "I was only kidding. I'll be back way before tonight. I should be back some  
  
time around 4:30 or 5 this evening.", she said.  
  
"Onna that's still to late. What are you going to be doing that's going to take you almost 6 and a  
  
half hours?", he questioned.  
  
"Shopping of course.", she stated matter a factly.  
  
"I should have known. That's the only other thing beside me and that lab of yours that could keep  
  
you out so late.", he smirked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself.", she smiled.  
  
"No need to. You do that whenever I hear my name screaming from your lips.", he chuckled.  
  
She just blushed and walked off a little peeved at him.  
  
"Whatever. I'm gone. I just wanted to let you know before I left.", she stated.  
  
He smirked and grabbed her arm then pulled her back to him.  
  
"You want something Vegeta?", she questioned.  
  
"Don't think you're getting out of being punished. I will deal with you tonight.", he stated with a  
  
vicious smirk.  
  
Bulma kinda shook inwardly at his sadistic look on his face.  
  
"Hah you don't scare me.", she stated tho not to sure if she believed herself.  
  
"Of course not. But that will be rectified tonight.", he smiled and released her then turned and  
  
headed back inside of his gravity chamber closing the door behind him.  
  
Bulma was dumb founded for a moment. What had just happened. What did she just miss? She  
  
frowned and shook it off.   
  
"I'll deal with that big head later.", she frowned and walked off back over to where Bulma was.   
  
She pulled a capsule car out of her jacket pocket and threw it out a few feet in front of her.  
  
Gambit and Rogue were amazed to say the least.   
  
"Mon dieu. Gambit wanna know how you do dat?", he questioned.  
  
"I think ahm gonna have to second that.", Rogue stated.  
  
"::smiles:: Oh a secret of my Companies. We've learned to capsulize things as large as that ship  
  
there of yours. ::Smiles:: It's all a matter of atoms and molecules and knowing what and how to  
  
deal with them.", she smiled.  
  
"Gambit dink McCoy would enjoy chattin' wit you.", Gambit stated.  
  
"Got that right.", Rogue said.  
  
"The way you both have spoken of him I think I'd really like to meet him as well.", she smiled.  
  
"Well suga' perhaps you will. You welcomed to fly back with us if you want. 'Sides. I think the  
  
professor would like to meet the woman who helped out one of his students.", she smiled.  
  
"Gambit agree wit dat.", he said. 


	13. Chapter 11 A Little Womanly Bonding

"Well Gambit shall leave you two belles to your shopping. And Gambit shall get down to his  
  
own business.", he smiled.  
  
"See you tonight Remy.", she smiled.  
  
"Au Chante mon amour.", he smiled and bowed then headed off inside of the ship to get some  
  
things together.  
  
"Ain't he just the sweetest thang sometimes.", she smiled.  
  
"You really love him don't you.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yes ah do.", she smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know how that is. ::smiles:: Nothing like loving the one you with to make a girl feel all  
  
bubbly   
  
inside.", ::grins::  
  
"Yeah I know exactly what ya'll mean.", she smiled.  
  
Bulma climbed in the car and Rogue climbed in on the other side of her.  
  
"So...you mind if I ask how you two met?", she questioned.  
  
"Sure ya'll can ask. Heh. ::smiles:: It's kinda a complicated and strange story if you know what I  
  
mean.", she said.  
  
"Sure I know all about those.", she smiled.  
  
"Really. Make we can swap stories then.", Rouge smiled.  
  
"Fine by me. But please tell me yours first.", she smiled.  
  
"Alright. Well see back over in the states I went to this school. Well I'm still at the school but  
  
now I help out the other kids there like me.", she said.  
  
"Oh.", she said.  
  
"Yes. It's called Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. We were sorta on opsite sides of the coin so to  
  
speak. I was the good one and he was the bad one.", she said.  
  
"This sounds so familiar. But please keep going.", she smiled.  
  
"Well. I nitially met Remy when we were going up a band of bad mutants under the control of  
  
magneto. Who's a powerful mutant. At any rate, I was sneaking off round the corner to try and  
  
catch one of em in a surprise attack. And the next thing ah know ah was staring face to face in  
  
the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. ::blushes and grins::. And the way he spoke without saying  
  
a word. He gave me a gentle smiled, bowed then smirked and ran off leaving me standing there  
  
holding a card in my hand. That swamprat. I could have killed him for that.", she said.  
  
"Huh?", bulma said stunned.  
  
"It's his power he uses his mutant abilites to transfer power into other objects ta blow em up.   
  
Course when we met again later on down the line he 'pologized fer that. Said he had to do it so  
  
ole buckethead wouldn't get no ideas. Thinkin' you know that he was going fer the otha team.",  
  
she said.  
  
"Wait buckethead? Who's that?", she asked.  
  
"That would be Magneto.", she stated.  
  
"Alright I see. Please go on.", she said.  
  
"So anyways, I was still a bit ticked off with him fer that. Didn' really balieve him none. But still  
  
he was cute. So I thought what the heck I could always drain him if he tried anything like that  
  
again.", she smiled.  
  
"Okay. So what happened after the initial meeting?", she questioned.  
  
"Well the next thing I knew he started popping up all over tha place like a fox in a hen house.",  
  
she chuckled.  
  
"Heh i know that feeling.", Bulma grinned.  
  
"Yer story must be quite interesting yerself.", she smiled.  
  
"Heh. It might be I'll tell you of mines when you're done with yours.", she smiled.  
  
"Well alright then. Lemme finish so I can hear yers.", she smiled.  
  
Bulma grinned and continued to listen. She could see the vast city stores coming into view they  
  
were almost there.  
  
"Well what happened next through meh for a loop. I don't know how he did it. But that ole  
  
swamprat found out my birthday. He found out what kinda flowers I like. What kinda candy I  
  
loved. What my favorite type of music was and a bit more. I was shocked.", she said.  
  
"What did he do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That swamprat. Through me a surprise party for two.", she smiled.  
  
"Oh I see please continue.", Bulma grinned eagerly awaiting the rest.  
  
"Well I came home from school and the next thing I knew there was this black envelope trimmed  
  
in gold lying on mah bed.", she said.  
  
"I opened it and inside read Pour ma Chere on her 18th birthday. Votre Amour Remy LeBeau.  
  
And placed neatly inside of the envelope were small rose petals and the Queen of Hearts card.",  
  
she smiled.  
  
"Oh?", she said.  
  
"Yes Remy has this kinda thing about his card deck. I'd say it was almost spiritual to 'im. But  
  
it's like this if he give you a card from his deck it means something. He told me later I was his  
  
Queen and he was mah King. I think he must have had me blushin all day and night. Cause  
  
ever'one kept askin meh was ah sick.", she laughed lightly.  
  
Bulma laughed along with her at the entire thought.  
  
"I can see that.", she smiled.  
  
"Well at any rate. After that first date. Things continued on from there getting progressively  
  
better and better before they got worse and worse leading me to where ah am now.", she stated.  
  
"What do you mean?", she asked.  
  
"Well I woke up one day with the realization that I could never give Remy all the things he  
  
should have. I wanted him to be able to touch meh without getting hurt. But something told me  
  
that might have been impossible and the best thing for meh ta do was just let him go. No matter  
  
how cruel I treated him he only continued to stay. It was by sheer luck I found yer name in one  
  
of Hanks Science Weekly's. So i figured I exhausted ever'one over there in America why not try  
  
somewhere new. And here I am. Only he wasn't supposed to follow meh. But he did. And tho  
  
I was angry with him at first. Now...::smiled as she could feel the tears trying to well up in her  
  
eyes:: I'm glad he did.", she smiled.  
  
"Well I'm glad he did too. You two make a wonderful couple. I've never seen two people more  
  
right for each other.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Really...Ya'll really thank so.", she said.  
  
"Of course. You don't even have to ask such a thing.", she stated.  
  
"Yeah yer probably right.", smiles.  
  
"I know I'm right.", she laughed.  
  
"Of course.", she laughed with her.  
  
"Alright here we are.", Bulma said pulling in front of a huge department store.  
  
"Whoa. This is bout as huge as some of the ones back home. But uhm...I don't think I got the  
  
money for all of this here.", she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Consider it a gift from me to you.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Oh?", she said.  
  
"Yes. ::smiles:: With Chichi always being so far out in the mountains I don't really get to see her  
  
to much. And well...mom's mom. So it's nice to have someone else around to talk to if you  
  
know what I mean.", she smiled.  
  
"Yeah that's for sure. I know exactly what ya mean.", she smiled.  
  
"Alright now let's go and get you a couple of killer outfits." Bulma smiled.  
  
"I'm right with you.", she smiled.  
  
"So keep talking. What happened after that?", she smiled.  
  
"Well not to much else after that. We were on opposite sides of the law good and evil so to  
  
speak he found his way over to me and hasn't looked back yet. He'd walk through hell fer meh.   
  
And I'd do the same fer him.", she smiled.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." she grinned.  
  
"It is but enough talk bout me. I wanna hear how you and Mr. Gruff got together." she smiled.  
  
"Heh Gruff is an understatement.", she smiled.  
  
"Oh?", she said.  
  
"Yeah. Vegeta's bout as hot headed as they come. When I met him the only thing he wanted to  
  
do was destroy my planet take over the universe and get revenge against frieza. Well that was  
  
before Goku killed frieza. Which means that now he wants revenge against Goku for Killing  
  
frieza when he should have been the one to do it.", Bulma said.  
  
"Wait hold own one minute. Ya'll talkin' circles round meh. Slow it down a bit and start from  
  
tha behginnin'.", Rouge said.  
  
Bulma chuckled. "Oh sorry. I guess with something like that you would think they would have  
  
showed it all over the world.", she said.  
  
"Showed what exactly. Ya'll losin' meh. Could we try this again?", Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes sorry. Well see Goku is, well first of all do you believe in aliens. I mean little green men  
  
the whole bit?", she asked.  
  
"Now that i do believe in. I've met a couple maself. But that's a story for another time.", she  
  
smiled.  
  
"Alright then mines first and we can swap a few more later.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan ta me.", she smiled.  
  
"So anyway, Vegeta is like the prince of this dead race of his. Their called Saiyans. Originally  
  
they have these what look like monkey tails and they transform into Giant Oozaru or monkeys  
  
and wreak havoc. So anyway, what happened was he came here looking for a fight but Goku  
  
fixed him...well actually ::laughs lightly:: The cowardly Yajirobe fixed him. He cut off his tail  
  
then made a mad dash for it and disappeared for a while. At any rate Vegeta was left without his  
  
tail which meant he had to change back into his human looking form. Goku finished beating him  
  
up and that was that. Goku let him live another day to fight. And he came back looking for a  
  
fight but unfortunately ended up only trying to ally himself with us to defeat Frieza. Are you  
  
with me so far?", she asked.  
  
"Yes....but how all this lead up to ya'll getting tagether ah'm stunned.", she said.  
  
"Oh I'm getting to that. It's kinda a long story I should have warned you.", she smiled.  
  
"That's alright. I've got time. Matter a fact. I kinda like this dress here. I'll go in the room and  
  
try it on you can finish talking and then we can pause and you can give me your opinion.", Rouge  
  
stated.  
  
"Fine by me.", she smiled.  
  
"So go on, please continue it was getting intrestin'.", Rogue said.  
  
"Alright, well see here's the rest. Here's what happened. Frieza the bad guy killed one of my  
  
and Goku's best friends. Krillen. And when he did that. Goku just lost it. He went into what  
  
they call Super Saiyan mode. Gold hair Teal eyes all that stuff. He sent everyone off the planet.   
  
And straight to Earth. He had us making wishes for him back on Earth. See here's how it  
  
happened. First he had me wish back all the people Frieza killed and then he had me wish them  
  
to Earth. That included Vegeta. Cause well he got killed by frieza. He was from what Goku told  
  
me stunned to see Goku ascend to Super Saiyan but pleased that it was one of his race to destroy  
  
frieza. However, not pleased that it wasn't him the one doing it. So at any rate he ended up being  
  
wished to earth as well. Me I take no...", is cut off.  
  
"'Scuse meh fer cuttin' ya off there Bulma but ahm commin' out.", she said.  
  
"Alright let's see it.", Bulma said.  
  
Just then Rogue steps out of the dressing room wearing a long black gown. It had a dashing  
  
long split up the center stopping mere inches below her abdomen. It was off the shoulder with a  
  
clear mesh and long sleeves that fitted to her arms. She had a pair of matching wrist length  
  
mesh gloves. It slunk in deeply at the waist then flared out around her hips and flowed down  
  
beautifully around her.  
  
"Well...ahm kinda nervous here. What's yer honest opinion?", she asked.  
  
"It's gorgeous. He'll love it. But pick out something else so you'll have a couple of changes.",  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"Glad you like it. And thank ya I will.", she smiled and headed back into the dressing room to  
  
remove the outfit.   
  
"Okay you were saying something about you taking no something before I interrupted ya.", she  
  
said.  
  
"Oh yes. Well as I was saying I take no stuff off no one. And at the time. I actually thought he  
  
was kinda cute for a big gruff guy. So I invited him to stay at Capsule Corp. Along with  
  
everyone else. At least till we wished the planet back and everything.", she said.  
  
"Okay you keep sayin' wishin' with these dragon balls? What are they?", she asked.  
  
"Oh sorry. Well the dragon balls are essentially....well, they were created by the Nameks. Who  
  
are an alien race. One of them sorta watches over the Earth. So he's looked upon as a Kami if  
  
you will. And well Kami is like well is god. So essentially. He created the balls to fix anything  
  
that might go wrong that shouldn't. Or rather to allow us to fix it. Anyway, they're like an  
  
extension of the Nameks. If an elder Namek should die or Kami should die before he passes on  
  
the power of the dragon balls to the next Namekian then the balls power will die with them and  
  
they will essentially be nothing more than useless rocks.", she said.  
  
"Ahlright I think I'm with ya now. Go on.", she said.  
  
Rogue then came walking out and started examining some more clothing. She picked out several  
  
outfits before returning to the dressing room with them.  
  
"Well after we wished the others back from King Kai's Planet. That's another story in itself so  
  
don't worry over that part to much.", she said.  
  
"Okay.", she said though the door.  
  
"Well anyway one of the guys that came back was my boyfriend or rather exboyfriend now.   
  
Anyway, his name is Yamucha. I was so happy to see him I almost started crying.", she smiled.  
  
But ofcourse had I know what the little b...uhm snake was up to I would have left him there to  
  
rot.", she said.  
  
"Hmm? Ya'll just lost meh again.", she said.  
  
"Hold on I'm gonna find you.", she smiled.  
  
"Okay.", she smiled.  
  
To be continued 


	14. Chapter 11a Author's notes and A HAPPY

Alright first off. I'd like to start by welcoming everyone into the new year. So,  
  
  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!  
  
  
  
Now that that's out of the way. Hope you all had a good new year. And I am back to my  
  
writings. You would have had updates sooner but I wasn't feeling so well. But i'm back  
  
now. To let you all know to expect at least one update this week. It would normally be  
  
two. But like I said I wasn't feeling so well. So I didn't get a chance to do anything on my  
  
writings.   
  
But i'm feeling much better now. So I shall now put my creativity back to work.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_l*o*l_Elf-Princess 4_l*o*l_  
  
  
  
::smiles:: More will be coming soon. After all. We did the girls ::smirks:: So we've just got  
  
to see what fun the boyz get into while the ladies are away don't we. ::grins::  
  
And oh what fun it shall be. Lol ^__^  
  
  
  
As for all my other reviewers. Don't give up on me cause i've taken a bit to update. ::smiles:: I'll  
  
have more out soon.  
  
  
  
~*~July Flame~*~  
  
  
  
^..^Kitty- Jinxx^..^  
  
  
  
d~ONI~b  
  
  
  
vVvJ-ManvVv  
  
  
  
?ÌLady Sakura-ChanÌ?  
  
  
  
§ Shadreth §  
  
  
  
o} Spoon {o  
  
  
  
§ DBZLover12 §  
  
  
  
) Jimbo ( ckdbigtoe@earthlink.net  
  
  
  
_v^v_BlackFireDragonK_v^v_ 


	15. Chapter 12 When Cooking never mix Saiyan

Elsewhere while the ladies were in the store picking out clothing and what nots. Back at Capsule  
  
Corp. This left the men alone. And ladies we must remember boys will be boys. With or  
  
without their toys. ::grins::  
  
Vegeta was on in 13hundreth push up. When he paused in the middle and refused to do  
  
anymore. To many other matters pressing on his mind. For one thing his mate was gone so that  
  
meant he could very well do as he pleased. Not that he couldn't do what he wanted when she  
  
was there. It just made it a lot easier to do cause he didn't have to bother with contending with  
  
her at the moment.   
  
~Time to go and deal with the red headed baka.~, he grinned sinisterly and headed out of the  
  
gravity chamber.  
  
Meanwhile Gambit was doing his own thing as well. He finally manages to gather everything he  
  
needed and was inside the capsule corp house invading the kitchen. Singing something in french  
  
and cooking up a storm. The whole kitchen smelled of spices and herbs. Vegetas senses  
  
immediately led him to the red haired baka he was looking for. Only he was surprised to see him  
  
wearing a....he smirked and snickered slightly. A pink apron and cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh excuse me miss I was looking for someone else.", he smirked.  
  
Gambit frowned and turned to stare at him with his red on black eyes and frowned slightly.  
  
"And what brings electroman to Gambits kitchen.", he stated referring to his hair constantly  
  
sticking up.  
  
"Watch it.", he stated.  
  
"Gambit watching it alright. Just trying to figure out what it is.", he smirked.  
  
"Alright enough of this idle chat. The women are gone. I came looking for you for one reason  
  
and one reason only. You will tell me everything I want to know and do as I say while you are  
  
staying here or I will kick you out so fast your hair won't have enough time to catch back up to  
  
your head.", he smirked.  
  
"Gambit will deal with you when gambit done cooking.", he frowned and turned his attention  
  
back to his creme broulette.   
  
He walked over and stirred around in the pot once more adding just a tad bit more cayenne. To  
  
the mix. Before turning it down low to simmer for another 5 mins.   
  
"And if carrot head man keep talking he dun't get none of Gambits cookin'.", he smirked.  
  
"Like I'd eat anything an idiot like you made.", he frowned.  
  
"Gambit a good cook. No Gambit a great chef. None can out do Gambit.", he stated proudly  
  
holding a spoon slightly to his chest.  
  
Vegeta started laughing. He looked like a complete idiot standing there.  
  
Gambit looked shocked for a moment then embarrassed. And started frowning.  
  
"That's it you leave Gambit's kitchen right now!", he ordered pointing with the spoon in his hand  
  
to the door.  
  
Vegeta was to amused to say anything at the moment so he just kept laughing and walked out on  
  
him.  
  
"L'idiot stupide. Gambit est un cuisinier magnifique. Non, Gambit est un grand chef  
  
cuisinier!", Gambit ranted to himself.   
  
(The stupid idiot. Gambit is a magnificent cook. No, Gambit is a great chef!)  
  
Course while walking out he heard every word he said. He might not have understood it all but  
  
he heard it all. He just growled slightly and kept walking. Deciding to wait until later to beat  
  
this red headed black eyed fool to a pulp.  
  
Gambit however was not amused one bit. He could deal with people calling him names. Even  
  
talking down on him in certain areas. But when it came to his cooking. That was his heart. Well  
  
other than his sweet cher. Vegeta had crossed the line and they were gonna have at it when he  
  
was done with his flambee and whatever other delicious treats he had going.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was outside deciding on just how he wanted to beat him to a pulp. Did he  
  
want to torture him or just have out with it. After all it had been a while since he'd done  
  
anything fun. Not counting Bulma. He smirked to himself.  
  
"So the baka thinks he's got what it takes to go up against the mighty prince of Saiyans does he.   
  
Well he will soon learn a lesson that he will not to soon forget.", he smiled sinisterly and decided  
  
to just work out a bit waiting on the baka to get done.  
  
Course after about an hour and a half he grew fed up waiting. So he headed back to the house  
  
where his nose was accosted with all manner of scents.   
  
"What. ::sniff sniff:: Is that?", he frowned slightly following it.  
  
When he walked in his eyes were hit with all manners of dishes laid out on the table. His taste  
  
buds began salivating at the mere sight of them. They actually looked appetizing.  
  
"What is this?", he frowned regaining his composure.  
  
"Dinner for Gambits Cher. And none for you.", he frowned.  
  
"Like you could stop me if I wanted to take something.", he smirked.  
  
"Gambit most certainly could.", he frowned a little more.  
  
"Please don't make me laugh. Again.", he smirked.  
  
"Alright Gambit dinks he's had enough out of you. Gambit say put up or shut up!", he frowned  
  
and pulled off the apron walking towards Vegeta.  
  
"Heh. Outside red eye.", he stated.  
  
"Fine by Gambit, Electrode.", he stated and headed outside.  
  
"Let's see what you got. I've been waiting to knock or should i say beat some sense into you.",  
  
he smirked.  
  
"Nows the time to do it.", he smiled.  
  
"Then let's go!", he frowned and took on a fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta glanced at him for a moment before chuckling.  
  
"How do you expect to beat me and you can't even put on a good fighting stance.", Vegeta  
  
chuckled.  
  
This was going to be more fun than he thought.  
  
"Gambit say shut up and dance!", he frowned.  
  
Vegeta smirked and fired off a warning shot right past his head.  
  
Gambit moved out of the way to avoid it.  
  
"I have you running scared already.", he smiled.  
  
"Gambit dun run from no one.", he stated.  
  
Vegeta smirked and they began fighting.  
  
Gambit launched a small arsenal of cards at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta didn't think much of them at first till one of them blew up at his feet and knocked him  
  
back slightly.  
  
He frowned for a moment then began firing at Gambit.  
  
Gambit ducked and dodged shots. He pulled out his power pole and jumped clear over Vegeta's  
  
head leaving him a few treats. He dropped cards all around him and had them charged to blow  
  
on contact. Vegeta shot out and ki blast at the cards causing a large explosion. Knocking both  
  
him and Gambit back. They both quickly righted themselves and lunged at each other with fists  
  
flying. Gambit made contact first his arm being the longer of the two. And when he did he felt  
  
like he had just hit a brick wall.  
  
"GAHH!!! Mon dieu!! What the heck?!", he frowned pulling back a sore hand.  
  
"Fool! I'm a saiyan warrior your child like punches mean nothing to me.", he smiled tauntingly.  
  
"GRR! Well if Gambit can't touch you....Then Gambit just have to....::he had secretly been  
  
charging a card of his and through out a punch to Vegeta with his right arm while stealthily  
  
slipping the card on him in his left::...Blow you up any way he can.", he smiled and jumped back  
  
a few feet.  
  
Vegeta growled before realizing there was a threat to his personage. He growled and was then  
  
blown back.  
  
When the smoke cleared he was still standing but his shirt was now turn to bits.  
  
"Gambit tink dis be a good look for you.", he smiled.  
  
Vegeta frowned and raised his fingers to Gambit in the form of a gun.  
  
Gambit wasn't sure what that meant but he didn't wanna take any chances either. So he prepared  
  
himself for the worse.  
  
Vegeta fired off a concentrated beam at Gambit who dodged it not a moment to soon. But not  
  
fast enough either. His left arm was singed across the side.  
  
"Gnn! That was Gambits favorite coat.", he frowned.  
  
Gambit decided to become a little creative and tried something. He took one of his cards and  
  
held it in between his hands. Then he concentrated a massive amount of energy. Until it looked  
  
like a glowing orb in the middle of his hand. The card was in the middle of it holding all of the  
  
charge. Gambit then fired the orb of energy as Vegeta who simply batted it out of the way. Big  
  
mistake, it blew up on contact as the other's did.  
  
He growled at having been hit twice by this baka. He raised the stakes and held out his hand  
  
firing concentrated blasts all around Gambit then right at him.   
  
Gambit was so busy dodging and ducking things that he didn't notice the other blast coming  
  
straight at him till it was too late.  
  
Gambit was blown back a ways and the next thing he knew he was on the ground in a tattered  
  
coat.  
  
Gambit frowned and jumped to his feet. He then glanced at his watch realizing the time.  
  
"Gambit would like to stay and finish our little tay to tay but Gambit have a pressing engagement  
  
he need to get ready for.", he said and stood up dusted himself off and headed for the ship to  
  
freshen up.  
  
"Just where the heck do you think you're going?", he frowned.  
  
"Gambit just said he has a pressing engagement and if you didn't hear this time then Gambit say  
  
to bad.", he smiled and walked off.  
  
Vegeta just growled and walked off towards the house. Upon entering he saw all of the food and  
  
remembered what he was gonna do.  
  
"Time to eat.", he smirked and went to wash up then sit down and eat.  
  
He tasted a bit of everything first. Then picked out all of the dishes he liked the most and began  
  
chowing down on them.  
  
By now Bulma and Rogue were on their way back from shopping. Rogue ended up buying 4  
  
new outfits and Bulma ended up buying herself 2 new outfits.  
  
  
  
They were pulling into Capsule corp when an explosion lit their view.  
  
Gambit had come back and found Vegeta eating up all of his hard work for his sweet cherie.   
  
And he was beyond mad now. Now he was just totally and utterly disgusted and furiously ticked  
  
off.  
  
They were at it again and Bulma and Rogue made it home not a moment to soon.  
  
They were about to set the kitchen on fire. Not to mention the rest of capsule corp. Already as  
  
they quickly pulled in and climbed out the car Rogue could hear Gambit shouting out all sorts of  
  
curses in french. And Bulma could hear Vegeta doing the same in Saiyago. They both looked at  
  
each other then their packages they were about to carry inside. They left them in the car and ran  
  
straight towards the house. Upon entering Gambit had his legs around Vegeta's torso and Vegeta  
  
had his hands pulling at Gambit's hair. Vegeta was lit up like a Christmas tree and from the  
  
looks of it he was powering up to do the same to Gambit.  
  
"GAMBIT!!!!", Rogue shouted.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!", Bulma shouted.  
  
"LET GO OF HIM NOW!!", they both shouted in unison.  
  
Both of them stopped and looked up angrily at the disturbance.  
  
When they realized who it was they both looked like a couple of kids who had just gotten caught  
  
with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
"Cher?", Gambit said a little surprised.  
  
"Woman? What are you doing back so soon?", he frowned slightly.  
  
"We finished our shopping a few minutes early. Now maybe you can tell me....What in the name  
  
of all HFIL IS GOING ON HERE IN MY KITCHEN!!", she yelled.  
  
Both of the women just stood there staring at them with their arms crossed across their chest and  
  
tapping their feet simultaneously.  
  
"He started it!", Gambit stated.  
  
"WHA? I ....I DID NOT!!!! It was him!", Vegeta shouted back and then they were both about to  
  
go at it again when they heard two voices.  
  
"GAMBIT TO THE BLACKBIRD NOW!", Rogue practically ordered.  
  
"VEGETA TO YOUR GRAVITY ROOM NOW!!", Bulma ordered.  
  
Vegeta growled and stood up. Gambit frowned back at him and stood up with his hands clutched  
  
slightly in fists.  
  
They both gave each other dirty looks then went their separate ways.  
  
After they were both out of ear shot.  
  
"Gah...My kitchen...it looks like a hurricane was in here.", Bulma sighed.  
  
"Ahm sawry bout this here mess. I'll help you get it cleaned up.", Rogue said.  
  
"No...no...don't worry about it the cleaning bots can do it.", she said glancing around and for the  
  
first time noticing all the food. Or what was left of it.  
  
"Now where did all this food come from? It smells good whatever it is.", Bulma said and walked  
  
over to a pot lifted the lid and took another wiff.  
  
"Real good.", she smiled and grabbed a spoon to taste.  
  
The next thing Rogue knew Bulma was running to the fridge and pulling out a cold bottle of  
  
Dasani.  
  
"AND HOT!", she said through gasps.  
  
"Oh my....This must be Remy's doing. No wonder they were fahtin. (Fighting) Remy don't play  
  
when it comes to his cooking. He's real sensitive bout things like that.", she said.  
  
"You mean on top of everything he can cook?", Bulma said shocked.  
  
"Hehe. Yep. That's ma Remy. A man o many talents.", she smiled.  
  
"That's so cool. I mean...Vegeta's cooked for me...If you call killing a wild animal then roasting  
  
it over an open fire cooking. But gourmet stuff like this....I don't think I could even see him  
  
doing something like this.", Bulma chuckled.  
  
"Hehe. I wouldna pictured Remy either till I seen him one day in the kitchen cookin. I was  
  
shocked beyond belief. He's like a whole nutha person when he's cookin. Nothing can get him  
  
down. Unless of course you ain't got your kitchen stocked with the raht (right) spices fer him.   
  
Or you come in making fun o' his food.", she said.  
  
"I guess I can see your point. Hehe. It's left plainly here in my kitchen.", she smiled slightly.  
  
"Ahehe. Yeah. Again sawry bout that. Remy will be happy ta pay fer any damages.", she said.  
  
"It's no problem. I should be used to it by now. Vegeta blows up something every week. I  
  
guess he just decided to fill his quota in the house this time.", she said.  
  
"Well...I guess I'd better go out here and comfert him now. He's gonna be really upset his meal  
  
was ruined. He must have been in here cooking all day to have this much stuff ready. And to top  
  
it all off. He made several of my favorite dishes. Which now that I look at it. Most of them look  
  
like they were eaten.", she said.  
  
"Hence there is where the fight starts. I can see it all now. Vegeta probably came wandering in  
  
after a hard day in the G.R. and he saw all the food and just decided to help himself. Never  
  
minding that it wasn't for him. Tho I'm surprised with that sensitive tasting of his that he didn't  
  
gag on the cayenne he used in some of this stuff.", Bulma said.  
  
"Well he might have cause most of the stuff extra seasonally spiced don't look like it's been  
  
touched.", she grinned.  
  
"Now that you mention it...::smiles:: You're right.", she chuckled.  
  
"He probably thinks it's all ruined now.", Rouge stated.  
  
"Well. What time is it?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Not to sho. ::glances down at her watch:: Looks like bout half past 4.", she said.  
  
"Go get Gambit and tell him to come back to the kitchen. By the time you get him back out here  
  
the robots should be almost done cleaning this mess up.", she said.  
  
"Ahlright. But what you gonna do?", she said.  
  
"He's gonna come and finish fixing his treats for you. And I'm gonna give him a little helping  
  
hand or hands with my cooking bots.", she said.  
  
"Hmm don't know if he gonna lahk (like) that idea to much. Gambit prefers ta do his own  
  
cooking. But we'll see.", she said and headed out to the blackbird.  
  
When she got out there and headed inside she found Gambit sitting down in a slump. A little  
  
more than ticked off.  
  
"Remy?", she called softly.  
  
"Cher?", he said and looked up a little surprised to see her.  
  
"Listen. I know what you were trying to do. And I 'preciate it. But the day ain't a total loss. I  
  
know you was planning on taking me out by half past 5. But i think we can still salvage this.",  
  
she smiled.  
  
"Remy don't know cher. Your meal is ruined.", he said sulkily.  
  
"Not really. It looks like he only ate about 5 of the dishes you fixed meh.", she smiled.  
  
"So how bout you go back on out to that kitchen and redo a few of those meals. While I shower  
  
and change and do my hair.", she smiled.  
  
"Remy don't got enough time cher.", he said.  
  
"Well Bulma said she could help you out in that department. Tho I don't know if you gonna like  
  
it or not. But go and talk to her and see anyway. Please.", she smiled.  
  
"Cher you know Remy can't resist your smile.", he grinned and stood up.  
  
"Good then go on out there and fix your lady a treat.", she smiled.  
  
"Mai Oui. Ma cherie.", he smiled and bowed graciously then ran out of the blackbird back to the  
  
house. 


	16. Chapter 13 Dinner Take 2

Upon entering the Capsule Corp house. Gambit was surprised to find the mess he and Vegeta had  
  
made was nearly cleaned up.  
  
"Mon dieu.", he said shocked.  
  
"Oh there you are. I was wondering when you were planning on showing up. Well let's go it's  
  
getting late and we don't have much time.", she said.  
  
"Gambit confused what you mean petit?", he questioned.  
  
"Alright these are my food bots. You can program them with any type of recipe and they can  
  
duplicate it exactly.", she said.  
  
"Gambit don't know he usually make his own food by hand.", he said.  
  
"I understand that. This is just to give you a jump start on everything. The bots can start  
  
preparations on the food and then you can go back behind them and refine the taste yourself.",  
  
she smiled.  
  
"Well....Since you put it that way...Gambit guess that be alright...This time.", he stated and  
  
commenced to telling her some of the recipes to which each one of the bots was equipped with.   
  
Approximately 15 minutes later food preparations had begun. Gambit was humming once again  
  
and cooking away.  
  
Bulma just sat back in the living room and watched with utter amazement at how he was  
  
zooming about in the kitchen.  
  
~I don't believe this....Everyone cooks better than I do.~, she said and just watched him go.  
  
~Maybe between him and mom I could pick up a few pointers.~, she smiled to herself.  
  
Gambit was almost done when a certain pointy haired saiyan entered the room.  
  
"Oh the young lady came back.", he smirked.  
  
This time tho, Bulma heard his little wise crack and before Gambit could even reply she jumped  
  
in.  
  
"So what exactly are you saying Vegeta? The cooking is merely something that only women  
  
do?", she frowned walking up in front of him. Her arms folded across her chest and her foot  
  
tapping.  
  
"Well...I'm waiting for an answer.", she frowned slightly.  
  
"Woman please. Of course. Not some of the best cooks back on Vegetesei were males from  
  
varying origins.", he stated.  
  
"I see so what you're really saying is that men make way better cooks than women ever will.",  
  
she said turning it around on him and loving it.  
  
"Woman that's not what I said you're twisting my words.", he scoffed.  
  
Gambit was listening at the two of them in the background and found it mildly amusing that  
  
Bulma had such a hold on him. But then again not to surprising is it. After all he'd walk through  
  
hell and back for Rogue. And on some occasions has done it.  
  
He walked over to one of the simmering pots tasted it and began to add more seasoning.   
  
Everything was just about ready now. All he had to do was add a few extra spices here and there  
  
and turn everything down to simmer till he was ready to go.  
  
He finished up in time with exactly 4 and a half minutes to spare.  
  
"Excusez moi petit. But Gambit got to go and get cleaned up. You mind watching the food till  
  
Gambit come back?", he asked.  
  
"Sure no problem. I can assure you Vegeta won't touch any of it.", she stated.  
  
"Merci beaucoup.", he smiled bowed and then ran out headed back to the blackbird.  
  
OF course Rogue was in her room putting the finishing touches on herself.  
  
She figured they'd probably be going somewhere private. Just the two of them. So no fancy  
  
gowns tonight. Instead she wore a very beautiful and stylish two piece ensemble. The top was a  
  
soft gentle light green. It had two shoulder peepholes and long sleeves that flounced out at the  
  
bottom. The neck came up around her neck much like a pullover. And it had a small diamond  
  
shaped peep hole revealing a minimal amount of cleavage. The top itself stopped mere inches  
  
above her belly button. But had some type of thin looking like see through lining of a sort  
  
coming from under it hugging her body nicely. The skirt which was a slightly darker green than  
  
her top started just above her hips and draped all the way down to a little past her knees. It  
  
slanted at a deep angle from 2 inches past her knee down to 4 inches above her ankle. And she  
  
wore a pair of 1.5 inch hunter green boots that came up her leg stopping 2 inches below her  
  
knees. Bulma had showed her how to use the hair styling bots. So she managed to get her hair  
  
completely straightened for the evening. She looking like a totally different person. She had her  
  
hair pulled back a bit and pinned on opposing sides with an emerald studded hair comb. And the  
  
rest just hung gently. She left to long gently wisps of hair which were curled slightly on opposite  
  
sides of her head hanging gently. She looked herself over in the mirror and once she was  
  
satisfied with her appearance. She sprayed on a little perfume. One of Remy's favorites and then  
  
took a deep breath and headed down stairs.   
  
When she got downstairs she was a little shocked to see Vegeta and Bulma making out in the  
  
living room.   
  
"Oh..I..uhm scuse meh.", she said. Backing out slowly.  
  
Bulma pushed away from Vegeta and called for Rogue to come back she wanted to see her.  
  
"Woman let her go. I'm not finished with you.", he stated and nibbled on her neck a bit.  
  
Bulma grinned but nevertheless found a way to get away from him for the moment.  
  
"Vegeta we can finish when they're gone. I wanna see what she looks like.", she stated.  
  
"Fine fine.", he said and sat down waiting.  
  
"Rogue come back please. I wanna see what you look like.", she smiled.  
  
"Uhm...well...ahlright. But I don't usually dress up like this so no one better laugh.", she stated.  
  
She came back down the stairs the rest of the way and walked into Bulma's view.   
  
Bulma jumped up and ran over to where she was and immediately began circling her. Eyeing her  
  
over and checking her out.  
  
After she was done with her inspection she stood back and smiled at her.  
  
"Rogue you look fantastic.", Bulma smiled.  
  
"That's might kind of ya.", she smiled.  
  
"Not a problem. Now go knock him dead.", she smiled.  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded her head then walked outside to the blackbird.  
  
Upon entering she didn't see him so she called out.  
  
"Remy? Where you at?", she called not realizing he was now quietly standing behind her  
  
checking her out.  
  
"Cher vous êtes une vision de beauté.", he smiled  
  
"oh...Remy there you are.", she smiled and turned around to stare at him.  
  
"Cher I didn't even realize just how long your hair was. It's always so curly.", he smiled while  
  
lightly gliding a hand over it.  
  
"Neither did ah.", she smiled.  
  
"So is ma sweet cherie all ready for her evening?", he smiled.  
  
"Read when you are Remy.", she smiled back.  
  
"Then Remy say you wait here and he be right back.", he smiled.  
  
"Ahlright. Just you hurry own back here. Mustn't keep a lady waitin' ya know.", she smiled.  
  
"Bien sur.", he smiled before running down the deck of the ship and heading back inside to  
  
capsule corp.  
  
Upon entering he was met by a most interesting sight.  
  
"Mon dieu. Excusez moi.", he said immediately turning straight for the kitchen.  
  
Bulma abruptly pushed off Vegeta.  
  
"Woman where are you going?", he frowned slightly.  
  
"Just hold on a minute Vegeta. I gotta capsulize that stuff for him right quick. I'm sure he must  
  
be ready to go by now.", she stated.  
  
"Well then onna(woman) in that case. Hurry it up so he can leave.", he smirked.  
  
"Oh Vegeta.", she said and jumped up off the couch headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Remy should knock befoe ent'ring.", he smiled.  
  
"Aww, it's no problem. Probably should have gone upstairs since you did have to come back in  
  
and all. But at any rate. Let's get this stuff capsulized for you right quick.", she smiled and  
  
pulled out the small capsule pouch from the kitchen drawer.  
  
"Alright. Just give me two minutes here.", she said walking around calibrating the capsules and  
  
setting everything up right quick. A moment or two later. She had 4 capsule packed away with  
  
food supplies and whatever other items he would need.   
  
She showed him how he could set up the entire picnic like he wanted it capsulize it and then  
  
when he was ready just hit a button and throw it down and everything would automatically be set  
  
up for them.   
  
Remy was amazed by this technology.  
  
"Gambit gone have to take some of dis back to the states with him when we go.", he smiled.  
  
"We'll see what we can do. In the mean time. It's get late and if you wanna catch that sunset  
  
before it sets. I suggest you go now. Oh one more thing.", she smiled.  
  
"Oui?", he answer.  
  
"Here I almost forgot. If you two our going out you're gonna need a ride.", she smiled tossing  
  
him the capsule for the car he chose earlier.  
  
"Just push the button throw it out and step back. And you're both on your way.", she smiled.  
  
"Merci beaucoup!", he smiled.  
  
"Your welcome. Oh and to recapsulize it just push the button again.", she smiled.  
  
"Alright. Then Gambit is gone. See you later petite.", he smiled and ran off out the house.  
  
"Bout time. I thought he'd never leave. He runs his mouth like a....", is cut off with an evil  
  
glare.  
  
"What?", he smiled innocently.  
  
"Like a what? And if I were you I'd think carefully about what I"m going to say for those words  
  
may be your last.", she stated.  
  
At that moment Vegeta belted out a loud laugh at her. Who did she think she was kidding  
  
threatening him. It was to much. He stood up from the couch and walked up to her. She was  
  
still standing there ready to belt him one upside his head if he made one wise crack. Instead she  
  
was greeted with him hoisting her up over his shoulders and carrying her upstairs. She frowned.  
  
"Put me down. This isn't dignified I can walk!", she stated.  
  
"I'm sure you can but this is much more fun for me.", he smirked.  
  
"I'm sure it is. ::grumbles:: baka."  
  
"Onna I heard that. We'll deal with that mouth of yours in just a minute.", he stated entering  
  
their bedroom door.  
  
Upon entering he tossed her over to their bed. Where of course she flailed in the air for a  
  
moment with a slight scream.  
  
"You big AHO! What if you had missed the bed?!", she frowned.  
  
"Such language. Time to deal with that mouth of yours.", he smiled with a sinister seductiveness  
  
and then slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
But while those two do their own thing. Our mode of view travels to another loving couple.  
  
Gambit and Rogue flew along quietly in the air car headed to some calm serene and secluded  
  
spot. The quietness remained for about 15 minutes before Rogue just had to know where he was  
  
taking her.  
  
"Come on Remy give me a little hint. Where exactly is ya'll takin' us?", she questioned.  
  
"Patience cher. We almost there.", he smiled spotting the sun going down slowly on the horizon.  
  
"Ahlright. I s'pose I've waited this long I can wait a little longer.", she smiled.  
  
"That's the spirit cher.", he smiled.  
  
"By the way did I tell you good you smell this evening.", she smiled blushing a bit.  
  
"I believe you just did cher.", he smiled.  
  
Rogue was a little shocked at his first person speech. She hadn't heard him speak like that in a  
  
while. It was slightly comforting that he did it with her.  
  
"Now cher. What's say we get this evening started.", he smiled pulling upon a high overlook  
  
with her and parking.  
  
"Well cher. Not exactly the way Remy planned it but it will have to do. We can watch the sunset  
  
together. Then have ourselves a little dinner together and share some dessert. And see where the  
  
evening takes up from there.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh Remy yer so romantic.", she smiled.  
  
"It's a gift cher.", he smiled. 


	17. Chapter 14 Romancing the Rogue

Before we complete our loving couples tour our gaze once again travels briefly back over across  
  
the waters into the states. Mainly New York, where a certain blue femme fatale makes her  
  
appearance. Only as someone or something else.  
  
~I'm going to find out where she went. Those idiots can't do anything right. I tell them to keep  
  
an eye on her and what do they do...They lose her.~, she frowned.   
  
She quietly and stealthily slunk through the mansion as a small cat. It didn't take her long to  
  
find out what she needed to know since most everyone was still talking about it.  
  
"Professor, Kitty and I were just talking and well....we were wondering...When do you think  
  
Rogue will be coming home from Japan?", Jubilee questioned.  
  
"It's hard to say Jubilee. Rogue went over there for a specific purpose. And if she hasn't found  
  
what she's looking for over there, then there's no telling when she may be back. But don't worry  
  
yourselves over it. Gambit's with her. He'll look after her and make sure she comes back home  
  
safely.", he smiled.  
  
~JAPAN!~, she mentally shouted.   
  
"Who's there?", the professor called hearing her shouted thought.  
  
~dang old man! I've been made.~, she frowned and ran out of there fast as she could before she  
  
was spotted.  
  
The professor went to the door but didn't see anyone.  
  
"I was sure I heard someone. Well...I'll deal with that later. Anyway, as I was saying. Don't fret  
  
yourselves over it. Rogue will come home when the time is right. In the meantime, I think this  
  
is just what she has been needing.", he said.  
  
"Professor? What do you mean? She needed to get away from us?", Jubilee questioned.  
  
"No Jubilee. I mean she needed some time to deal with herself and her own issues. Always  
  
helping out everyone else and ignoring her own, it's not good for her. She sees the things that  
  
the others have. The love that they share between each other. Such as Jean and Scott. And  
  
sometimes it hurts to see something we want so much but deep down inside feel we may and can  
  
never have.", he stated.  
  
"Oh...well then....in that case. I really hope she finds what she's looking for over there  
  
professor. And I hope that when she does decide to come home. She comes home happier than  
  
she's ever been.", Jubilee stated.  
  
"As do I Jubilee. As do I.", he stated.  
  
"Alright young lady I think it's time for you to get to your next class.", he smiled.  
  
"Yes sir professor. Catch ya later.", she smiled and ran off for her class.  
  
~Rogue...come home to us soon....and come home happy.~, he thought to himself.  
  
Now we travel the wide expanse back over the seas back to Japan back to a little secluded spot  
  
where we find two lovers in a warm embrace watching as the sun set upon the crystal waters.  
  
"Oh Remy...this is pos'tively breathtakin'.", Rogue said.  
  
"Yes it is Cher.", he said staring at her and not the sunset.  
  
"Ah mean honestly. Have ye ever seen anythin so beautiful in yer entire lahf.", she smiled.  
  
"No Cher. I can honestly say I haven't.", he smiled.  
  
She glanced over at him and noticed he was staring straight at her.  
  
"Uhm somethin' wrong Remy?", she questioned.  
  
"No Cher....Not a thing. As long as I have you nothing can be wrong.", he said.  
  
There was that use of that I word again. He said I, not Gambit not Remy but I as in himself. As  
  
in me belonging to him.   
  
She couldn't help but smile and let a small blush creep in over her face.  
  
"Why cher Remy do believe you blushin.", he smiled.  
  
She looked down and started blushin more before abruptly turning her gaze back upon the  
  
shimmery water.  
  
"Remy glad he can make his cherie blush and smile.", he stated.  
  
"Me too Remy.", she smiled and placed a gloved hand to his lips kissing the back of it lightly  
  
then leaning back.  
  
Remy was smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"If Remy keep getting tention like dis from his cherie he gonna get spoiled.", he chuckled.  
  
She laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh you ole sweet talker you.", she laughed lightly.  
  
"Bien sur. Now...let's eat.", he smiled.  
  
"By all means.", she grinned.  
  
They climbed out the car. Where Remy pulled out the capsules and did just as Bulma had told  
  
them to do.  
  
"Uhm Remy? Where's the food for the picnic?", she questioned.  
  
"Right here cher.", he smiled holding up the tiny capsules.  
  
"No seriously Remy where?", she questioned.  
  
"Gambit is serious cher. Petit put all the food in here. Watch.", he said then pushed the capsule  
  
button and threw it out.  
  
There was a bang then a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Rogue could start to see the food  
  
laid out before her.   
  
"Wow! Oh Remy. You did all o this?", she questioned happily.  
  
"Remy did all of this for his darling cher.", he smiled.  
  
"You are the best Remy.", she smiled and hugged him being careful to make sure the bare parts  
  
of her outfit didn't touch his skin and vice versa.  
  
Gambit grinned and hugged her back being careful not to let himself touch her bare skin. Not  
  
that it would have bothered him to have physical contact with her. But unfortunately it would  
  
have most definitely bothered Rogue. And this moment was to perfect and precious to let anyone  
  
or anything come along and mess it up.   
  
"Now cher you sit down right here next to Remy.", he smiled.  
  
"As you wish.", she smiled and sat down next to him carefully.  
  
He picked up a small bowl with some creme broulette and put a little on a spoon for her to taste.   
  
"Mmm...Remy this is delicious.", she smiled.  
  
"Remy thought you'd like this one cher.", he smiled.  
  
He smiled and fed her a little more.  
  
"You know Remy.", she said after another bite.  
  
"Oui ma cherie?", he smiled.  
  
"Ah can feed mahself.", she smiled.  
  
"True. But Remy like feeding his cher.",he smiled.  
  
"Ahlright then I won't argue with ya.", she smiled brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear and  
  
leaning forward a bit taking another bite of the food.  
  
It continued on like this for a few more minutes before Rogue finally broke the silence again.  
  
"Remy?", she questioned.  
  
"Oui chere.", he answered.  
  
"Uhm....well...I don't 'spose ya'll thought bought what you was gone do when it started getting  
  
dark on us? We not gonna be able to see our food or each other in a minute.", she smiled.  
  
"Not a problem cher.", he smiled and stood up from the ground heading back to the car.   
  
He grabbed his bag from the back seat and pulled out some fat candles and candle holders from  
  
it. He had been saving these for a special occasion and this was it.  
  
"Gambit got light cher.", he smiled returning with four of the large candles in hand.  
  
He set them up intricately so that when they were lit they would cast a beautiful glow around  
  
them.  
  
He then charged the tip of each one causing the wic tip of each of the candles to spark to life.  
  
"How's dat cher?", he questioned.  
  
"It's perfect Remy.", she smiled.  
  
"Excellent. Now let us continue. Shall we.", he smiled.  
  
"By all means.", she grinned.  
  
"Cher.", Gambit called lowly.  
  
"Yes Remy?", she answered.  
  
"Rem.....::he paused and cleared his throat:: I love you cher don't ever forget that.", he said.  
  
"Oh Remy.......I love you too.", she smiled and hugged him tightly.   
  
But she accidently touched him with her bare skin and drain a bit of his energy. He shifted in  
  
time for her not to drain to much.  
  
"Oh Remy...Ah....ahm sawry...I didnae mean to do that.", she said a little worried.  
  
"Calm down cher....Remy not gone die cause he had a little contact with you. And even if he  
  
did....::smiles:: he'd die a happy man.", he smiled.  
  
"Remy ah need to know something.", she said.  
  
"Ask away cher.", he smiled.  
  
"How.....::she paused and looked down for a moment before holding her head back up and  
  
staring at him::...Remy how can you be in love with a woman you can't touch?", she questioned.  
  
He reached a gloved hand out her cheek and touched it lightly.  
  
"Cher I'm touching you now. Physical contact is not the only time of contact we can share. You  
  
touch me some place none other can go.", he stated.  
  
"You touch me in a place no thief could get into.", he said.  
  
Then he took her hand and placed it to his chest.  
  
She blushed a bit and her heart began to pound excitedly, like a young school girl in love.  
  
"You touch Remy inside cher. And that is the most precious touch there is.", he stated.  
  
How he wanted to kiss her at that moment but he told himself he could wait. He didn't want her  
  
to be upset about anything right now. This was her moment. This was their moment together.   
  
And another time like this might never come again, and even if it did. At this moment and time  
  
they were closer now than they had ever been.  
  
Rogue let a tear slip from her eyes. He trailed gently down her cheek Remy placed a glove hand  
  
to her cheek and caught her tear then placed it to his lips.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you Remy LeBeau. But.....as long as you'll have meh ahm  
  
yours.", she stated with a warm smile upon her lips.  
  
Remy had been waiting for this moment all his life or rather since he'd met wrong and fallen so  
  
hard for her. She didn't realize it but she was the only person to capture this thief. He was hers  
  
lock and key. And she'd never be able to get rid of him no matter how hard she tried. He'd  
  
went out and bought something for her a long time ago. And held onto it because deep down  
  
inside he knew that someday him being the romancing thief he was, he'd capture this precious  
  
treasure before him and when he did...he was never letting it go. And tho tonight would have  
  
been perfect...he decided to wait one more night. Tomorrow, tomorrow when they could touch  
  
and feel. Then, then he would proceed with what he'd been trying to for so many years but never  
  
been able to.  
  
But for now he would let that thought settle for another day and just be thankful he had tonight.  
  
It had been a couple of hours and now they were on desert. Gambit picked up a strawberry  
  
dipped in chocolate and took a bite, then he placed it to Rogues lips where she in turn took a bite  
  
of it herself.  
  
She smiled and blushed, technically this was like a first date thing with her. Seeing as how all  
  
those years ago with her first boyfriend of whom she put into a coma after one kiss she'd never  
  
gone out again and had been disowned by her family. This night was magical and nothing could  
  
ruin it right now. She was happier now than she'd ever been in her entire life.   
  
"What ma cher thinkin' bout?", he questioned.  
  
She smiled more, "I was thinkin' bout you and I. And how ah've never been happier in mah  
  
entire lahf.", she smiled.  
  
"Remy glad to hear that.", he smiled.  
  
"What did ah do to deserve you?", she smiled.  
  
"On the contrary cher. Remy should be the one askin that question.", he smiled.  
  
They both kinda chuckled softly and ate a bit more of their dessert.  
  
The breeze was soft and warm the stars shone brightly above and the moonlight tho half full still  
  
glowed down upon them.  
  
Rogue stared at him for a moment before coming to a decision in her head.  
  
"Come here you.", she smiled.  
  
As she stretched her legs out a bit smoothing her skirt down over them and motioning for him to  
  
lay his head in her lap.  
  
Tho she was a bit nervous and her heart was pounding a mile a minute she managed not to show  
  
it. Of course he all to eagerly accepted her gesture.  
  
He walked over and positioned himself with his head in her lap and his body stretched out the  
  
rest of the way. One leg up the other down and out. A hand across his chest and another raised  
  
gently to caress her cheek. She wanted so much to kiss him right then and there, but she settled  
  
herself with letting her hands wander along his masculine features of his face and traveling  
  
slowly through his hair.  
  
Tonight she wished could last forever. And by the time it was over it basically had. For some  
  
time during the night as they had sat there. The rearranged their positions. Rogue and he had  
  
cleaned up the entire area and climbed back into the car sitting in the backseat with some soft  
  
music going.   
  
Rouge before she fell fast asleep in his arm said softly.  
  
"Remy....please...don't ever leave me.", she whispered softly before drifting away into the land of  
  
dreams.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Tho he was glad she'd said it, he knew now that she'd loved him, she'd  
  
always loved him, just been to afraid to show it.   
  
"Never ma cherie. You have become my reason for being. I would sooner die than leave you.",  
  
he said gently to her.  
  
Tho his words fell on deaf ears as she was fast asleep.  
  
He didn't mind to much. Because right now he was holding his most valuable treasure in his  
  
arms and nothing and no one was gonna take it away from him. Shortly after she had fallen  
  
asleep in his arms did he follow behind her. Both of them sleeping peacefully in a lovers  
  
embrace. He had let her wear his jacket to keep her skin from accidently brushing his while they  
  
slept. Although sleeping wasn't exactly what they had in mind it just sort of happened. They  
  
grew tired and before they realized both of them had dozed off into a blissful and peaceful  
  
slumber. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring or even caring at that moment. Just loving  
  
the feeling of being next to each other tho separated by a barrier of mutant power. Of course he  
  
dozed off some time after her last words to him before she went to sleep. He would never forget  
  
what she asked of him that night. Not now....not ever. 


	18. Author's NOTE Please read

Hey to everyone out there who's still waiting on me to update. First off I'd like to apologize for  
  
the lateness of my recent updates. My job has been killing me...or rather my boss has. Everyone  
  
at our job site has been on edge and because of this my mind has been bogged down with work  
  
and what not. This is not to say that I do not plan on finishing the story. I'm definitely gonna  
  
finish it. It's just gonna take a little longer than I anticipated. But hopefully after this month  
  
things will calm down a bit. Until this. I will be posting another update soon. They will just be  
  
a little slow till probably next month. So please forgive me have patience and the next part will  
  
be out soon. Thanks   
  
Sincerely §Tai_Bulma_Chan§ 


	19. CHAPTER 15 NEW A moment in time

First off I would like to apologize for the long break in between these chapters. Things have just  
  
been so hectic for me got to busy to right. And when I finally did get a chance to write got that  
  
blockage thing going on. But it's slowly breaking and the lady I've been covering for since she  
  
was out sick and having to work double shifts she started back work yesterday. She's still  
  
suppose to take it easy. But she's working her way back fully. So that cuts my work load down  
  
considerably. At any rate. I know it's not as long as some of the others. But after having kept  
  
you all waiting for so long my only goal was to just get something out for you guys to read to  
  
carry on with the story. After all still a lot more to it. And i don't wanna lose any of you or  
  
leaving you hanging. So thanks for your patience and now on with the story.  
  
But as all good things must come to an end. Or at least temporarily. Rogue awoke first to find  
  
herself in Remys warm embrace. Panic was the first thing to come along. He wasn't  
  
moving...had she drained him in her sleep and not even realized it.  
  
"R....remy?...", she called a little fear in her voice.   
  
But him slowly awakening to her call made her realize no such thing had happened.  
  
He saw the look of worry on her face when he awoke and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"N...nothin...I just thought....I mean...never mahnd. It's silly.", she said looking down now a bit  
  
embarrassed.  
  
"Nonsense cher. You can tell Remy anyting.", he said.  
  
"I just saw you lying there and woke up with me here in your arms and I just thought...well...ah  
  
mean...just was worried somethin mighta happened to ya was all.", she stated lowly.  
  
"Remy just fine cher. He with you. So couldn't be better.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh Remy ah sure do love you.", she smiled and then started blushing after she realized how  
  
easily that just came out.   
  
There were no thoughts of remorse or anxiety whatsoever. It just came out like it was meant to.  
  
Remy smiled back at her and placed a gloved hand to her cheek.  
  
"And Remy love you to cher.", he smiled.  
  
"Now what's say you and I head back after we finish watching the sun come up on the ocean.",  
  
he smiled.  
  
"Sounds wonderful.", she smiled and nestled into his arms.  
  
She felt so safe. Despite everything she felt as tho he had the power to wash away all of her fears  
  
and doubts. Why she had never felt like this before up until this point was beyond her. All she  
  
knew was that she loved it and was going to savor this precious moment as long as she could.  
  
But while the two lovebirds sat in the car staring out at a brilliantly lit up ocean back at C.C.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were reveling in the aftermath of their love making as well. Well, if you  
  
could call it that. Vegeta had wore her out so she was now asleep on his chest. And he was just  
  
lying there awake staring down at her with a smirk on his face. But that was short lived as he  
  
glanced over at the clock and decided he'd wasted enough time lying around.  
  
~Onna I'd love to stay here with you but not today. I have training to do.~, he thought to himself  
  
with a sly smile as he stared her over a little longer.   
  
Then after a few minutes he gently slid from under her and headed to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
By the time he was done dressing and all Bulma slowly awoke to a cool bedside.   
  
"Mmm....::yawns as her hand wanders over an empty spot::...Hmm...gone already. Oh well.",  
  
she said and just laid there for the moment.  
  
He smirked realizing she hadn't noticed him leaving. So he paused and turned around walked  
  
back over to the bed and placed arms opposite sides of her.  
  
"Morning onna.", he smirked.  
  
"O.o Vegeta....", she said a little surprised. "I thought you were gone.", she said.  
  
"Heh. Thought wrong then didn't you.", he smirked and leaned down planting a light kiss upon  
  
her lips.  
  
She couldn't help but smile through their kiss. He leaned back slowly and smirked down a bit  
  
more at her.  
  
"Well onna.....I have work to get to. Namely my training. So we shall continue this later.", he  
  
stated.  
  
"Mhmm. Later.", she grinned.  
  
"Heh.", he smirked and headed to their bedroom window.  
  
She watched him walk off with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hmm....that's all mines.", she smirked then slipped under the blankets and closed her eyes only  
  
to go back into dreamland.  
  
Vegeta just smirked and then flew out the window to his Gravity chamber.   
  
Whilst elsewhere with a certain Southern Belle and Cajun:  
  
(his point of view)  
  
Remy was loving every moment of this. His sweet cherie in his arms. The two of them lying so  
  
close, and her for once not trying to get away.   
  
~If dis what heaven be like den Remy don't wanna leave.~, he thought to himself.  
  
~Ma sweet cherie. You could na possibly know how long Remy been waitin fo dis moment.   
  
And now dat it here. Cher Remy never lettin you go. No matter how much you try to pull away  
  
later.~, he thought something deep down in his gut tellin him she would try.   
  
Tho he hoped it would never come to that. He began to push such thoughts to the side for now.   
  
Not wanting to think to far ahead into the future. Right now he just wanted to revel in the feel of  
  
holding her in his arms this close to him. The sweet smell of her hair, the gentle twinkle in her  
  
eyes when she looked at him. The sparkle of her smile that she would show to him. The soft  
  
side of her that very few if any at all got a chance to even see. This was the Rogue he knew  
  
existed all along but was to afraid to show herself to the rest of the world...Although secretly a  
  
part of him was glad that it was saved for him.  
  
(Her point of view)  
  
As Rogue lay there all types of thoughts began to swirl within her mind...Anger sadness  
  
depression joy pain happiness...to many for her to discern... Sure she was thrilled to be able to be  
  
so close to her beloved right now...but then the underlying thought always came back to haunt  
  
her...Would he still love her if it turned out that she would never be able to use the serum  
  
anymore because of growing side affects...Would he want her anymore after having tasted her  
  
and then not being able to again...But then again what if the side affects of the serum were taken  
  
care of....what if he was able to be with her....what would become of their love then...Would it  
  
grow to something more or would he turn away from her now that he had mastered another of his  
  
conquests....But no...how could she think that...he loved her...he as much as said so to her....He  
  
would never do anything to hurt her....would he? No of course not...This was Remy she was  
  
talking about...He might have been chauvinistic with others and the over zealous macho man  
  
with everyone else but he was different with her....soft gentle....loving....It was all to much for her  
  
to think about right now...and she didn't want to. She just wanted to enjoy being in her lovers  
  
arms for the moment.  
  
~Did I just think that....~, she thought to herself.   
  
~Yes that's right Remy LeBeau...That's what you are to me...Tho I can't say such right now.~,  
  
she thought and relaxed a bit more into him.  
  
They both stared out as the sun finally rose up past the water, the once soft orange glow it had  
  
slowly brightening going from the soft orange to brilliant orange before it's hue dissipates into  
  
yellow. At this moment for the two of them....time stands still. And what happens when it  
  
resumes is almost anyones guess. 


End file.
